


The Bonnie to your Clyde

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Jared, Enforcer Jensen, Jared in Panties, M/M, Mob Boss Jeff, Mob Boss Jensen, Multi, Not between J2, Protective Jensen, Shy Jared, Stephen is a Jerk - Sorry, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki couldn't be more different, one is the enforce to Mob Boss Jeffrey Dean Morgan as well as his lover and the other is a struggling college student who wishes for a better job. A one night stand leaves a mark on both Jensen and Jared.Mob Boss Jensen Ackles isn't sure what to think when the owner of the cat who has been stealing his underwear is Jared Padalecki the young man he spent one weekend with and had never been able to forget. Jared isn't sure whether to thank his cat or be embarrassed that his cat was stealing underwear of the one man he has longed to see again. Who needs a fairy godmother when you have matchmaking cat, even if they do like to steal underwear to get the job done?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this years SPN_J2 big bang. This idea came from a tumblr post about a cat who stole underwear and the next thing I knew this story was born.  
> I had the honor of working with the wonderful emmatheslayer [ here](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/516639.html)
> 
> I also owe a huge thank you to jdl71 for looking this over for me.

This isn't your typical love story. No, while the two had met before for one night, it didn't all really begin until an underwear-stealing cat, it's shy and bashful owner seeking to return the stolen goods and the man who would claim them that would change both men for the better.

Jensen was small for his age and that made him the perfect targets for bullies. He lost count how many times he had been pushed, shoved around, beaten and had dirt and mud shoved into his mouth.

It all changed the night Jensen had been left beaten in the mud, trembling to get his body to move as the rain started. He knew that his parents wouldn’t be looking for him, they could care less about him and his dad just laughed and told him that he no doubt he deserved it and hopefully it would toughen him up.

Curling his hands into the mud Jensen made a vow right then and there that this would be the last time he would ever be pushed around.

The next time the same bullies came to push him around, Jensen did his best to fight back and when he threw all his power into his punch he couldn't help but grin when his fist hit dead center in pretty boy's face. And did it feel good when he heard the sound of a crunching noise. He was pretty sure he had just broken his nose and Jensen couldn't have been happier. He didn't care that he was still outnumbered and beaten up, he had proven that he was going to start standing up for himself.

It was the beginning of a whole new Jensen Ackles one that would only get more dangerous and deadlier as the years went by.

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Jensen Ackles met when the elder came upon Jensen in the middle of a fight. While he was outnumbered, Jeff could see that the younger man was going to walk away as the winner and he was right. Jensen, limping a little, walked away from the three men laying in the dirt who could barely move. Jeff knew then and there that was the kind of kid he wanted working for him.

"Hey kid what is your name?" Jeff asked as he pulled out his cigarette and lit it, never once taking his eyes off of the man before him.

Distrustful green eyes looked him over. "Who wants to know?"

A deep chuckle rumbled from within Jeff's chest; he liked this kid. "Name's Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

"Jensen Ackles." Jensen purred out as he trailed those green eyes over Jeff's body. He had heard of Morgan, everyone knew Morgan’s name; especially where Jensen ended up and he knew that the man before him was someone you wanted as an alley and not an enemy.

Now Jeff wouldn't lie and say he didn't feel a rush of lust since he first laid eyes on the other man and yes he would love to have Jensen in his bed, but he wanted him in his organization more. Still, Jeff wasn't one to turn down a willing partner. "I think you and I could be great partner’s kid."

"In more ways than one." Jensen wasn't one to pass up a fun time and he knew that just looking at Jeff he would be in for one wild night.

Jeff's lips curled up into a smile. "I knew I was going to like you kid."

That night Jensen finally found a place he belonged, something that he had never felt in his whole life and he found that he was happy.

 

* * *

 

_Five Years Later_

Jeff was the first person to see the man Jensen could become, how deadly and dangerous he could be and he did his best to mold him. Jeff could only smile and watch with pride as Jensen twisted the arm of the man who had once been one of his men only to turn out to an undercover fed.

"You should know by now that we have no mercy for feds or traitors." Jeff drawled out lazily as Jensen hit the broken and battered body of Alex Moore, FBI agent, who had been undercover in his organization for the past three years. "You sat at my table, you shared meals with me, laughing with me and all the while you were planning on stabbing me in the back. Did you really think that we wouldn't find out? That you could fool me or my men long enough to take me down? Did you really think that you would be the one to bring me down? Succeed were countless many have failed?" Jeff taunted the dark haired man who glared at him through his one un-swollen eye.

"You should know by now that we have no mercy for feds or traitors." Jeff drawled out lazily as Jensen tossed the broken and battered body of Alex Moore FBI agent who had been undercover in his organization for the past three years. "You sat at my table, you shared meals with me, laughing with me and all the while you were planning on stabbing me in the back. Did you really think that we wouldn't find out? That you could fool me or my men long enough to take me down? Did you really think that you would be the one to bring me down? Succeed were many countless many have failed?" Jeff taunted the dark hair man who glared at him through his one unswollen eye.

"You are not as invincible as you like to think. It might not be me, but someday your house of cards will come crashing down around you and I might not be here to see it but you will fall." Alex spat, smiling even though it pained him to do so with a split lip.

Jeff might hate it when undercover FBI agents try to bring him down, not that they ever did they always failed but he had to admire Alex's guts to tell him off in the face of death. "Take care of him Jensen," Jeff ordered; he knew that Jensen would leave no trace back to any of them.

"With pleasure." Jensen had never liked Alex and he would enjoy every scream he would tear from that man's lips.

"But be merciful, I actually like him, he is rather brave for standing up to us like this and he was good in bed," Jeff called as Jensen began dragging the other man out of the room.

The look Jensen shot him was full of pure promise that he would be paying for that. 'Looks like I need to find us a twink to share. Not that that would be a hardship.' A grin appeared on Jeff's face. While he and Jensen have been sharing his bed one and off since he first hired Jensen. They would jerk, blow one another and rut against each other. The two of them were both too alpha male to let another one top the other, no so when they wanted a willing body to fuck for the night, they went out looking and they were rarely turned down. There were many who would do anything for the chance to be fucked by one or both men.

Alex knew that if they found out that he was FBI, that would sign his own death warrant, but that didn't mean that he had to go quietly. He shot a look of pure venom at Jensen as he spat out, "He's going to turn on you too. Someday you will run out of your usefulness."

A dark chuckle escaped Jensen's lips as he cocked an eyebrow. He might not like Alex but he had to admit that the other man had guts. "Nice try. I am loyal to Jeff and I have earned my place here beside him. Unlike you, I was and will never be in any danger."

Alex's jaw clenched before he flashed a bloody smile at Jensen, "You think you are so smug and high and mighty but one day you are going to fall and get everything that you deserve. You are a monster Ackles and that will never change."

A vicious smirk appeared on Jensen's face as he brought out his trusty knife and slowly began trailing it along the side of Alex's face, impressed when the man didn't flinch. "I know what I am, I've never hidden that in fact, I'm rather proud of that. Now, how about I show you how much of a monster I really am?"

The screaming that followed would send chills of terror down anyone's spine if they had been close enough to hear.

 

* * *

 

Jeff barely blinked as Jensen came strolling back into his living room a few hours later in a new change of clothing. "And here I was hoping that you would wait until you got home so I could help make sure you didn't miss any spots." Jeff pouted as he shifted back on his leather couch.

A wicked grin appeared on Jensen's face as he made his way over to Jeff and straddled the other man's hips. "Well how about we seek out a twink to share and make all of us very dirty then you can help me clean up?" Jensen purred out as he ran his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"I like that idea a lot. As long as I get to watch you open up whoever we choose." Jeff growled out, he loved watching Jensen open up whoever shares their bed, loves the way Jensen's makes them beg for more.

The smirk that appeared on Jensen's face was pure naughtiness. "I'll consider it your reward for letting me play with Alex. And maybe if you are a good boy I will even let you watch as I eat out of him."

"That might be a problem, I'm never a good boy," Jeff growled out.

 

* * *

 

Jared Padalecki was no stranger to pain or heartbreak, but he refused to let it keep him down. There were days when it was rough and it seemed like the darkness was devouring the light.

He has known both love and suffering, as his high school boyfriend, his first real love had been taken from him in a car accident two days before they had been set to leave the small town they grew up in where they had been forced to hide their relationship. It was looked down upon and sneered at, two people of the same sex finding love. Jared knows from personal experience that no one would lift a finger to help a gay boy who was getting beat up, they either thought they deserved it or would be the next target.

Jared hadn't been able to shed a tear as he watched Milo lowered into the ground, he couldn't break down. His father already suspected that there was more than friendship between them. Even though it felt like his soul had been rip to shreds and he wanted to break down and scream why he stayed strong and let a few tears fall.

His bag had been packed and waiting for him he had saved up as much money as he could and he had a bus ticket in his pocket.

Jared will never understand where he got the courage to look his father in the eye as he addressed his family. "I'm gay and Milo was my boyfriend and I know that you will never accept that, but I am done trying to please you by hiding who I am. Today I had to bury the man I love and I had to hide that fact because of fear, of how you would all react. But no more, I am done trying to be someone I am not and if you love me you would accept me for who I am and that includes who I love." In the end, Jared was pleading with his family, his lower lip trembling and his eyes filling with tears. He knew that it was a long shot, his family, especially his father was so full of hate.

Jared knew that it was a lost cause even before his dad opened his mouth and spat out, "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back. I refuse to have a fagot as a son. You are dead to me until you come to your senses boy."

It struck Jared deeper when his mother and older brother said nothing as well. He knew at that moment that this was most likely the last time he would ever see them again.

He let out a soft sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair making sure that it looked okay. "You can do this," Jared whispered to himself doing his best to build up his confidence.

In truth, Jared dreaded going to work but he needed the money to keep a roof over his head and food on his table. He was lucky to have such an understanding roommate in Chad, even if he did have to stop his best friend from going down there and punching out his boss once he learned why his wages had been cut. Jared hadn't known what to think of Chad Michael Murray from the moment they met as children, but Jared couldn't ask for a better best friend and was grateful he and Chad ended up as roommates, and he found a family with the Murray's. He still remembers the first time when he met them and Mrs. Murray, call me Angie, had pulled him into a hug, it felt nice, like he was wanted. So he was willing to put up with Chad's habit cause there was no denying he is a lover of the ladies and guys. Jared had lost count how many times he had the pleasure of walking in on Chad entering his guest.

Jared just wished he could have found a better job or at least one with a decent boss. He could feel his hands shaking as he buttoned up his jacket; it was a cool evening but he knew the real reason he was shaking.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep saying no; not with his wages being cut he was struggling enough already. He was barely able to cover his own part of the rent. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep saying no to his boss even if the idea of sleeping with him made him sick to his stomach. Not that he had a problem with it because it was a man, a little hard to do when he is gay himself but being forced to do so is what made him sick.

"You know my offer still stands. I would be more than happy to punch that son of a bitch in the middle of his perfect face," Chad commented from behind Jared. It had taken some time to get Jared to open up to him about what was going on at the bar he worked at. The moment he learned what that bastard was doing he had been halfway out the door to slug him in the face when Jared had stopped him. He needed the job since his parents had disowned him for being gay. Jared had been struggling to stay afloat.

"I know Chad and I thank you for that but I need the job and for now this is all I have. But Sandy gave me a job application for the college library they are looking for extra help and if I can get it then I can leave this one and Pellegrino behind." Jared hoped that he got this job.

Chad grinned at his friend as he slapped Jared on the back. "That's great news, man. Here's hoping. Still, if you need me for anything just remember that I am just a phone call away and I will come running." Chad planned on stopping by anyway just to make sure that bastard wasn't trying anything with his boy. Chad was someone that Mark didn't want to mess with considering he had more money than Pellegrino could ever hope for and his family had adopted Jared the moment they met him, something about Jared being a good influence on him.

"Thanks, Chad. I take it this means you will be stopping by at the club?" Jared asked, when Chad got like this he was usually on the hunt for a new bedmate.

Chad perked up. “Of course I am, the Chad never misses out on a chance to give someone the pleasure of meeting me." He wagged his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face.

Jared’s nose wrinkled up. He really didn’t need to know about Chad’s sex life, not that his friend did his best to hide his sex life. More than once he had walked into their apartment and found his friend in various states. He will never get the sight of Chad and couple he had the misfortune of walking in on. He saw more than he ever wanted to of Chad that night. "Please just give me some kind of warning if you do have guests over tonight."

“Don’t hate, embrace Jaybird. There is nothing wrong with finding pleasure with another person or persons if that is the case." Chad winked at his friend, a smile appearing on his face as a faint blush appeared on Jared's cheeks. "Dude, I don't understand why you aren't scoring guys especially the alpha males love the shy boy attitude."

"I guess I just don't have the time and no one has really caught my attention." Jared shrugged his shoulders as he admitted in a soft voice.

Chad expression softened and all teasing disappeared. "You know that Milo would want you to be happy, don't you? I might not have met the guy, but if he won your heart than he must have been something special and even though he couldn't be with you as long as you both wanted he wouldn't want you to mourn him forever."

"I know, I just haven't met anyone but when I do I will do my best to be happy," Jared reassured his friend. Glancing at the clock a soft curse escaped his lips if he didn't leave now he would be late and Pellegrino would use it as a way to withhold part of his paycheck. "I've got to go, I'll see you later tonight."

As Chad watched his best friend go a thoughtful gleam appeared in his blue eyes he just might have to pay a visit just to make sure that Jared was okay. And if Pellegrino tried anything while he was around well it would be the last thing he ever did. No one touched or forced his best friend to do anything he didn’t want to.

And Jared was considered family, his brother in all always but blood and he looked after those he saw as family. A simple phone call and Pellegrino would be finished.


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Siren Call_

Jeffrey Dean Morgan walked into the club like he owned it and in truth, because this was in his city he did own it. Jensen was a step behind him like always, his green eyes scanning the room and Jeff knew that he was looking for more than just any possible security threats.

The moment Jensen entered the bar he began scanning the room seeing if anyone caught his eye and he let out a small huff when no peeked his interest.

“Don’t worry darling we will find someone for you to play with.” Jeff drawled out as he looped his arm around Jensen’s waist.

Jason Momoa and Christian Kane the two men who had chosen to come along with them rolled their eyes, they knew the look in Jensen and Jeff's eyes well; they were on the hunt.

"Come on man, let's get something to drink and leave them to their hunting," Jason suggested pointing to a table in a secluded corner.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris followed behind Jason they would be able to keep an eye on Jeff and Jensen like they were supposed to, but be out of their way as they went after the poor boy they eventual chose. He just hoped that they didn't have a run in with the owner of the bar. That men sent shivers down his spine and made him want to get out his hunting knife and stick it in the man's gut.

 

* * *

 

As he opened the employee's door to the club Jared let out a breath of relief when he didn’t see his boss anywhere in sight, maybe just maybe luck was on his side and he could make it through the night without seeing Mark.

“You can do this Jared,” Jared whispered under his breath as he carefully entered the club all he needed to do was get onto the floor before Mark spotted him and then he might just be safe from his boss’ grubby hands.

"Padalecki.”

Jared’s hopes and dreams were dashed when the familiar voice came from behind him.

“Jared, you are looking good." Mark purred as he closed in on Jared. He had wanted the young man from the moment he laid eyes on him and hated how he kept fighting him, even when he began cutting his wedges. But he could see that he was weakening and it wouldn't be long before he was desperate enough to say yes.

Jared tried not to shiver when the other man approached him. “Hi, Mark,” Jared forced a smile on his face. No matter how much he might dislike the man he was still his boss and if he wanted to keep his job he needed to show him some respect.

“You know Jared,” Mark began as he reached out and began playing with a lock of Jared’s hair loving how it felt between his fingers. He wondered how it would feel wrapped around his fist as he yanked it back as he pounded in and out of that perfect ass. “This would be so much easier if you just said yes.”

Jared knew that but he had his dignity and he refused to be used as a doll or a plaything. Taking a deep breath he took a step away from the other man. “I’m sorry Mr. Pellegrino I just don’t have those kinds of feelings for you. I wish that you could understand that.”

Anger flashed on Mark’s face that he quickly covered up as he took a step towards Jared loving it when the other man backed up from him until he hit a wall. “And I wish you would understand that things would be much easier if you remembered who was in charge here.” For a moment Mark studied Jared. “You will be mine soon because I won’t always take no for an answer. I always get what I want and I want you.” Giving Jared a smile Mark took a step back from the man. “Get out on the floor now before I dock your pay.”

Jared could feel his heart pounding in his chest with fear as he watched Mark walk away. He knows that the man means every word and that sooner than later he will take what he wants whether Jared agrees to it or not. _‘I need to find another job before time runs out. Please let the job Sandy found for me to work out.’_

Still, for now, this was Jared’s job and he needed to get to it before Mark used it as a reason to dock his pay. “You can do this Jared, you can do this.”

 

* * *

 

Jensen was bored. No one had managed to catch his eye and he didn’t like it when he was bored that usually led to him seeking out to torture someone or causing some kind of mayhem.

Then Jensen spots him the moment he entered the room from the back and from the growl of interest from his side he knows that Jeff has seen him as well, and it was decided the cute little twink serving drinks would be the filling to their sandwich.

The tight black shorts highlighted his long legs and Jensen could picture them wrapped around his waist as he thrust into him over and over again. And that shapely perky ass and god he could spend hours eating out of that ass. "Him, I want him," Jensen growled pointing at the boy moving around the bar. There was tension to his shoulders one that stirred something protective in Jensen and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"He will look delightful spread out between us. I bet he is a screamer." Jeff knew that Jensen had great taste and oh yes the boy he pointed out, the same one he had been eyeing from the moment he entered the bar was the one he wanted as well.

The hunt was on and Jensen was a born predator and this adorable little fawn stood no chance against him.

Jared had spotted them the moment he hit the floor and really it would be hard not to. They were two of the sexiest men in the club and wrapped around them like a cloak was an aura of danger and a normal person would be running away from them but Jared couldn't say no and in truth he didn't want to. 

Jared swallowed hard as the man approached him like a panther stalking its prey the man walked with confidence and the smirk on his face sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t remember the last time that someone looked at him the way this man was and unlike Mark he wasn't afraid of him which was odd considering that he hadn’t been that lucky in the love department before he had been too scared of acting on his crushes. And even though he was somewhere new where it was more accepted Jared was still afraid and a little shy, after all guys could do so much better than him.

Upon learning that Jared didn’t have much luck in the love department Chad had taken it upon himself to boost Jared’s confidence the only way he knew how with a pep talk,

_“You are a prize Jaybird. Dude, if I didn’t love you like a brother I would totally pull out my moves on you after all no one can resist the Chad. Go out there and get some dick but remember to make them work for it, they need to earn before they fuck it.”_

And then Chad proceed to drag him to a club where gave Jared a lesson in how to pick someone up and dance lessons.

_‘Right Jared make him earn you.’_ Jared told himself as he took a deep breath before giving the man a shy smile, turning away to get back to his duties.

_Jensen was beyond thrilled when his prey didn’t run from him and the shy smile he sent his way just made him all that much hungrier. ‘Oh it is on little kitten and I am so going to enjoy this. I wonder if you have any claws.’_

A chuckle escaped Jeff’s lips he knew that look well in Jensen’s eyes he was on the hunt, “Bring me something to drink and get me a whiskey as well.” Jeff ordered taking a seat between Chris and Jason he was in the mood to watch his boy hunt.

Chris and Jason said nothing but Jeff wasn’t a fool he knew that his and Jensen relationship confused his men. But they were happy together and Jeff showed that he didn't play favorites so no one said anything. Jeff knew his people and knew they only would when and if their relationship started harming the business or turned toxic.  

“Hello, kitten.”

Jared did his best and failed not to shiver at the low whiskey toned voice that whispered in his ear as a strong male body pressed against his back. Swallowing hard Jared forced himself to calm his pounding heartbeat as he turned to face the man and found himself lost in a sea of green.

A slow smirk appeared on Jensen’s face as he studied the speechless man before him and he was even more breathtaking up close. _‘You are going to look even more beautiful on your knees and beneath me.’_ Jensen couldn’t remember the last time he wanted someone as badly as he did this man before him. “Don’t I get a name kitty?” Jensen asked as he reached out and ran a finger along his cheek.

Jared has no clue where it came from but he found himself blurting out, “If you want my name you need to earn it.”

A pleased smile spread across Jensen’s face. “So my little kitten has claws I wonder what else you have hidden and I can’t wait to find out.” There was no missing the promise in his voice and he was delighted when a faint blush appeared on the cheeks of the other man. Oh, yes he was enjoying this hunt.

"It will take more than pretty words and movie star good looks." Jared didn't know where the confidence came from for him to start flirting with the handsome man but he latched onto it.

Jensen grinned like the cat that got the canary, "So you think I'm good looking? Movie star good looking, huh sugar?" His boy's growing blush was answer enough for him. "Now how about you tell me kitten what I need to do to in order to earn your name?"

"Well, how about you give me your drink order and we will go from there. Then when I return with them then we will see if you are as charming as you claim." Jared wasn't sure how he suddenly started channeling Chad, but he was happy as it gave him the confidence to talk to this handsome man even if it didn't go further than that, he was proud of himself for taking this step.

"You drive a hard bargain kitten but I am a man up for a challenge. Two beers, a whiskey on the rocks and a scotch. We are in the corner join, us when you can." Jensen added as he gave Jared their order.

"Alright, I will bring those right to you." Jared smiled brightly at him but a look of confusion entered his eyes when the man didn't move. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no I just plan on watching you walk away in those tight black shorts of yours. Get a chance to admire that ass of yours, just so you know sugar it is a work of art." Jensen informed him, his green eyes darkening with lust.

Jared suddenly found it very hard to swallow. Never before had anyone looked at him the way this man was, it made him feel special. Feeling bold Jared took a step forward brushing his body against Jensen's as he whispered, "You know if you want my name it is only polite to give me yours first." Pulling back Jared flashed him a shy smile before heading off to get their drinks.

Oh yes, Jensen was intrigued by his little kitten.

 

* * *

 

Jealousy gripped Mark hard as he watched Jared tease and flirt with Morgan's top man making him powerless to do anything unless he wanted to anger two dangerous men and have them after his head. "The little fucker," Mark growled under his breath he would have a few words to say to him once he got alone.

 

* * *

 

Jeff watched Jensen flirt with their pretty waiter in all the time that he has known Jensen he has never seen the other man go after something he wanted with the passion and drive he was showing right now. He knew that he and Jensen wouldn’t last, they did they care about one another and loved each other in their own ways but they were never meant to last.

Jensen was meant to be his successor to take over when he decided to step down, that wouldn’t be for a while but he knew that someday he would be nothing but a memory to Jensen, the same with him. Jensen would always hold a special place in his heart but it wasn’t true love. Jeff wanted Jensen to be happy and to find that someone who could be his link to his humanity to pull him back before he got too far over the edge.

“Why don’t you boys go have some fun as well, it looks like Jensen has found someone to keep his attention for the night,” Jeff suggested to his men. “Chris, you made sure that every exit was covered and our men are among some of the best to relax,” Jeff ordered when the other man looked ready to argue.

“Hey, I am down with that. Jensen isn’t the only one looking to score.” No one was surprised when Jason agreed. The man was a deadly killer, but he did enjoy his downtime.

 

* * *

 

Waiting for their drinks Jared was doing his best to calm his racing heart. Never had anyone affected him like the man waiting for him, taking a chance to look over his shoulder. Jared felt his face heat up as he realized the other man was shamelessly staring at his ass and he didn’t even look guilty when he realized that Jared had caught him. Instead his lips quirk into a smile followed by a wink that had Jared blushing once again.

Matt Cohen one of Jared’s fellow work buddies glanced between Jared and the man checking him out. “You okay Jared?” He liked the other man, he had such a caring heart and he wished he could do more to help keep Mark away from Jared. He knew what it was like to be the object of his “affections” and if he didn’t need this job he would have been long gone, but he could do something about this man if he was bothering Jared.

“No, I’m good Matt.” Jared flashed his friend a smile, thankful for him looking out for him.

“Alright but if you need anything just give me a shout.” Even though he had Jared’s reassurance Matt would be keeping an eye on the other man, there was something about him, something nudging at the back of Matt’s head that he should know this man.

“I will Matt and thank you.” Jared smiled at his friend as he placed the last of his drinks on his tray. Taking a deep breath as he turned to face the man that sent butterflies lose in his stomach.

Jensen mourned the loss of looking at that perfect ass of his kitten, he was already dreaming of how it would look bare to his touch and he ached to open his boy up before he buried himself deep into him and made his boy keen. But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the front view as he wondered how those lips would taste against his own and just how his kitten would look on his knees with those pretty lips wrapped around his dick or around Jeff’s as he took him from behind at the same time. Oh yes, his kitten would look perfectly between him and Jeff. Jensen straightened himself up as his kitten approached him.

“Would you mind directing me to your table?” Jared asked pleased with himself when his voice came out steady.

“Oh sugar there are many places that I would like to direct you in but most of those involve us with a lot less clothing,” A thoughtful look appeared on Jensen’s face as he closed the distance between them, “No that is a lie there are a few things I can direct you in where they involve you on your knees with your pretty pink mouth wrapped around my dick or you pressed against the wall as I open that pretty ass of yours open with my mouth. I can already hear you begging sugar.”

Jared knew that he should be appalled but instead, he felt a wave of lust crash over him as the other man’s words washed over him and he wanted to do that. He wanted nothing more than to do that to fall to his knees right here and do anything he said.

Jensen could see the desire building in his boy's eyes and he was his. “Tell me your name sugar.” Jensen pleaded as he stroked his thumb along his kitten’s lower lip.

“Jared.” Came the soft whisper.

“Jared,” Jensen repeated. “That is a perfect name kitten, I’m Jensen and I am delighted to meet you. Now before my friends come looking for me in demand of their drinks, I better take them and you to our table.” _‘And introduce you to Jeff.’_

The three men waiting at the table Jensen lead him to were all equally handsome, but his eyes were drawn to the man in the middle. He was older than him by quite a few years but that didn’t make him any less sexy with his tattoos, that only increased his sexiness.

“Jensen, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” The man asked his voice low and husky.

A soft yelp escaped Jared’s lips as a hand wrapped around his waist pulling him against Jensen’s body. “Jared, this is JD, Jason, and Chris, guys this is Jared.”

A deep chuckle rumbled up from within Jeff’s chest, Jensen was already protecting Jared, every bit of him was screaming mine. “Call me Jeff and it is very nice to meet you, Jared.” Jeff purred out loving the way Jared’s cheeks lit up in a faint blush. He could see why Jensen was so gone on him, there was an innocent about him that he wanted to keep safe but at the same time corrupt. Oh yes, he was just perfect.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." Jared was very pleased with himself when he didn't stutter when face to face with a table of good-looking men.

A wave of disappointment hit Jason. Jared would have looked so good underneath him but he wasn't foolish enough to try and hit on someone that Jensen and Jeff were going after. That was just suicidal especially since he had never seen Jensen so interested in someone. "It's nice to meet you Jared and I hope to see you again but I finally have a night off and I'm looking for someone to warm my sheets unless you are wanting to do that?" Jason asked as he dragged his eyes slowly up and down Jared's body he couldn't help it, he didn't see the harm in flirting with Jared and riling Jensen up and from the dark glare Jensen was sending his way it had worked.

The faint blush on Jared's cheeks deepened, he wasn't used to all of this flirting. But Chad's words stayed with him it; was time that he took a chance. He hadn't missed the way Jensen's chest rumbled with a growl and it seemed that the other man didn't like someone flirting with him and it sent a thrill of desire down his spine. "Thank you for your offer Jason, but if all goes as planned I might have other plans for the rest of the night."

Try the weekend sugar," Jensen whispered in Jared's ear. There was no way he was letting his adorable kitten out of his and Jeff's bed until Monday morning at least. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his kitten.

A part of Jared knew that he should be getting back to work, that sooner than later Pellegrino was going to come looking for him and Jared didn't want to think of what he would do if he found him flirting with a group of handsome men. "As much as I am enjoying this I should be getting back to work. Here are your drinks, call me if you need anything."

Jensen didn't want to let Jared go, but he could see his kitten had a point and it was with great reluctance that he slowly released his hold on Jared's waist and promised, "I'll be seeing you very soon kitten."

"Maybe you could stop on by when you have a break," Jeff suggested more than asked. He knew Jensen would still be flirting with the young man even when he wasn't on his break.

"Maybe," Jared promised shyly while shooting both Jeff and Jensen a smile as he handed out the guys drinks.

"Thank you sugar." Jeff purred as Jared handed him his drink he made sure to brush his fingers against Jared's.

"No problem, I'm just doing my job." Jared did his best to keep his heartbeat under control these two men were nothing like he had ever met before and they made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Don't I get my drink kitten?" Jensen asked softly and Jared wasn't sure if he was seeing things but it looked like he was pouting.

Chris' eyebrow shot up as he saw his best friend pouting. That was a sight that he never thought that he would see; Jensen pouting. This young man was something special he just wondered what will happen after this weekend.

"Of course you do." Jared handed Jensen his drink and shivered as Jensen ran his fingers along his.

Jared's shivers did not escape Jensen's notice as his lips curled up into a tiny smirk. "Thank you kitten." Closing the distance between them Jensen brushed his lips against Jared's ear, "I wonder kitten if I can make you purr?" Jensen was tempted, oh so tempted to tell Jared to screw the rest of his shift and let him and Jeff take him home now but he didn't trust Pellegrino not to try and dock his kitten's wages.

Jared could feel his heart pounding and his face heating up; he had been hit on before but nothing like this. He felt bold and special flashing Jensen his sexiest smile he purred out, "I guess you'll just have to find out later, that is if you can back it up and aren't just all talk."  

Jensen's eyebrow rose as Jared tossed him a wink before he turned on his heel and walked away and his eyes flew to the sight of Jared's ass.

"Damn that boy has sass." Chris' comment broke the silence that had fallen over the table.

"And a spectacular ass." Jason couldn't help but add and a moment later Jensen's green eyes pinned him and for a moment he feared for his life. "Hey I am not trying to poach your territory but I'm not lying that boy has an amazing ass."

"That he does," Jeff spoke up agreeing with Jason after all, the last thing he needed was for Jensen to try and kill one of his other men.

Thinking it over for a moment Jensen had to agree, Jared's ass was a work of art and he couldn't fault them for looking but the next guy he sees doing that might not be so lucky.

"Is there a problem here Pellegrino?" Jensen asked while spitting out the man's name like it left a vile taste on his tongue, he was not a fan of his and oh he couldn't wait for the day he was allowed to take care of him permanently.

Gritting his teeth Mark had no choice but to spit out, "No no problem." He hated Morgan and his vicious guard dog, he hated how he had to play nice with them. "I just came over to check to make sure everything was to your liking."

Jeff wasn’t a fool he knew that Jensen hated Mark with a passion and he wasn’t all that fond of the man only growing more so as rumors about the man reached his ears about him forcing those in his employment to perform sexual acts in order to keep their jobs and to stop their wages from getting cut. It didn’t sit well with him how Mark was looking at Jared and he wondered if the other man had set his sights on Jared next. _‘If he did there will be no sparing him from Jensen’s wraith and I’m not sure if I would stop him.'_

Humming under his breath Jared had a bit of a bounce to his step as he headed back to the bar with his next set of drink orders.

"Dude you look like you are having a good night Jaybird," Chad commented from his spot at the bar.

Jared wasn't surprised to see Chad already had two napkins with different numbers on it. "And it looks like you are having a good night as well."

A grin appeared on Chad's face, "Damn right I am Jaybird the ladies and gents are wanting a taste of the Chad it's going to be so hard choosing just one or maybe two who will get that honor tonight. But enough about me tell me what is going on with you. What or should I say who has gotten you in such a good mood?" Chad needed to make sure that whoever was hitting on his boy was good enough for him. "And where are they? I need to meet them to make sure that they are worthy of you."

Jared knew his friend was only looking out for him. "Okay, but you need to promise me that you won't go and interrogate them." The last thing that Jared wanted was for Chad to scare off the first guy he really liked.

Chad let out a long dramatic sigh, "For you Jaybird I promise that I will be on my best behavior."

Best behavior wasn't something that Chad was known for. "They are in the back, a group of four men and one of them is the sexiest man in the club." Jared knows that his voice took on a dreamy quality.

An affronted look appeared on Chad's face. "Hello? I am sitting right in front of you. I'm hurt, Jared."

The corner of Jared's lips quirked up into a smile he wasn't surprised that this was Chad's response after all his best friend thought he was one of the sexiest if not sexiest men alive and considered the men and women he got he was probably right about being sexy, just not the sexiest. "I'm sorry Chad but you know that I don't see you as anything but a friend and my brother."

A thoughtful look appeared on Chad's face. "Okay, that makes sense. So I can forgive you for that, this time." He warned his friend.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you had been mad at me." Jared drawled out sarcastically.

Chad schooled his face to look all seriousness, "It would have been rough and I would have hate to have been mad at you as well." 

Jared was once again reminded of how grateful he was to have such a friend like Chad.

 

* * *

 

Mark Pellegrino didn't know why or how he ended up at Morgan's table it wasn't uncommon for him to visit customers and lay on the charm on them, maybe end up taking one to bed.

“Gentlemen, I trust everything is to your liking,” Pellegrino forced out between tight lips.

"Everything is perfect, our waiter Jared is truly something special. Send him our way if you see him and don't keep me waiting, you know that I hate that." There was no missing the threat in Jeff's voice.

"I'll send him right away." Mark forced out.

Chris' eyes narrowed as he watched Mark leave. There was something about this man that he didn't trust and right now everything in him was screaming follow him but before he could suggest that a blond man pulled up a chair and plopped down into it.

"So you are the pretty guy who thinks he is worthy of being with my Jaybird." Blue eyes trailed over the group and he knew from the way green eyes narrowed in jealousy he found the one who liked his best friend. "I'm Chad, Jared's best friend and I'm here to see if you are good enough for my boy."

Jason hid his smirk behind his bottle of beer that he had pressed against his lips; he was liking this Chad and it looked like he was ready to clash against Jensen. He liked him already he was protective of his friend and that was a good sign to him.

A smirk appeared on Pellegrino's face as he watched the loud blond, who he had seen hanging around the club and he knew was a friend of Jared's, take a seat at Morgan’s table. He hadn't missed Jared heading to the back and this was his chance he wasn't about to let Ackles and Morgan have what is his.

 

* * *

 

Jared couldn't believe that he was doing this as he straightened his shorts trying to see if he could show off his ass a little more to try and tease Jensen and Jeff.

A strong hand reached out and wrapped itself around Jared's arm pulling him back and flinging him against a wall. He barely had time to react before he was pinned there by another body.

"I don't share my toys." Mark hissed in Jared's ear as he covered Jared's body with his. He was done waiting it, was time he took what is his. “You forget that you are mine! I see you have no problem whoring yourself out to the likes of Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his pet pit bull Jensen Ackles but you won’t spread your legs for me. I’m going to change that.”

Now Jared is a big guy and he could fight back against Mark, but fear gripped him. The last thing he wanted was to be assaulted by Mark but if he fought back this would no doubt cost him his job and he didn’t have the library job that Sandy had told him about yet.

Jensen will never know what prompted him to head to the back as he stormed passed the bartender who looked worried. What he saw made him see red. Mark was pressing his kitten against the wall and it was clear that this was completely against Jared's will.

"Jensen?" Jeff called out worriedly as he watched Jensen stalk to the back of the club.

No one saw Jensen move until Mark was pulled off of Jared and pressed against the wall with Jensen's forearm pressed against his throat.

"Keep your hands off of him." Jensen snarled out and he was rather enjoying the shade of red Mark was turning, he had never liked this bastard and it would be no hardship on him to take him out.

Jeff made no move to stop Jensen instead all of his attention was on the young man huddled against the wall. “It’s alright Jared, he will never touch you again. You are safe.”

Jared fought back a hysterical laugh wondering how it was that he did indeed feel safer with a dangerous mob boss and his deadly enforcer than his boss. “I know,” Jared whispered in a soft voice and he meant every word. He only felt this safe around Chad and Sandy he couldn’t understand it, why he trusted these two people that he had only met but he knew that they would never hurt him.

If Chris hadn't already planned on looking into Mark, this little display would have pushed him to do so. But from the rage in Jensen's eyes Pellegrino might not be a problem any longer. and As much as Chris would like to see that man get what he deserved, the last thing they need to is do something to the man in a room full of witnesses they don't need to give those wanting to take them out any more ammunition.

Jeff apparently agreed with him. "Jensen! I think your kitten needs you. Let him go and take care of Jared while we deal with him."

For a moment it looked like Jensen wasn't going to listen, and that he was going to rip Pellegrino's throat out with his teeth until a soft, "Jensen," had him letting him go and tossing him into a waiting Jason's arms before he turned to Jared who was looking at him with teary eyes. "It's okay kitten." Jensen cooed as he moved to take Jared into his arms, thrilled when Jared went willingly and even snuggled into his arms. "Let me and Jeff take you back to our place and look after you. I promise you no harm will come to you." Jensen whispered into Jared's hair.

Jared didn't know why he felt so safe or why he knew that he could trust Jensen and to a lesser degree Jeff, but he found himself nodding against Jensen's chest and letting out a soft, "Okay."

Chad's blue eyes narrowed as he watched the man who had attacked Mark climb to his feet with Jared snuggled safely in his arms. He didn't know if he trusted these two men, at least of all with his best friend but it didn't escape his notice the way Jared clung to the other man as if he was afraid someone would try and take him away from him. Letting out a growl, Chad pushed off against the wall and headed straight for Jeff. Once he reached him, he poked him in the chest as he hissed out his threat, "If anything happens to him, I don't care how powerful you are in this city I will destroy you."

As a mob boss, you face all kinds of dangers and you get used to threats but as the young blond man, no older than the one in Jensen's arms came stalking up to him with blue eyes blazing and threaten him, Jeff was impressed and a little turned on. He raised his hand to stop Chris and Jason from coming forward. The man wasn't really a threat he was just looking after his friend. "You have my word we mean him no harm." And Jeff meant every word. He always did his best to protect the innocent, they did nothing to him and they were his to protect.

"You better." Chad gave Jeff one last glare on the promised pain and suffering if anything happened to his boy before turning his attention to Jared. He went to take a step forward to give Jensen the same talk when the man let out a low growl and Chad froze. He took a good look at the other man, his green eyes were dark and full of rage that promised pain and suffering to anyone who tried to take Jared from him or hurt him in any way. _'Oh, Jaybird you really know how to pick them.'_ Chad finally figured out who the man was that had Jared so entranced; one of if not the most dangerous of guys in the city but here he was holding Jared like he was the most precious thing in the world. "I trust you to look after Jared, he is my brother in all ways but blood and I don't care who you are, if you hurt him I will make you pay."

Threats like that would normally make Jensen laugh but he could understand where the other man was coming from. There was something special about Jared, something that needed to be protected and cared for. "I will keep him safe and no harm will come to him."

Chad didn't know why but he believed the other man. "Alright, I'm trusting you and I am willingly to kick your ass if you don't keep your word."

"Chad!" Jared hissed out, his face a light shade of red as he listened to his best friend threaten two very powerful men.

"Hush Jaybird someone has got to look after you and that someone is me." Since they were children Chad had named himself as Jared's protector after all someone needed to look after him. "Are you sure that you want to go with them? You can say no if you are uncomfortable." The last thing that Chad wanted was for Jared to feel pressured into doing something he didn't want to do.

"He's right. The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured, I want you to come with me of your own free will." The last thing that Jensen wanted was for Jared to come home with him out of some kind of sense of gratitude.

"I want to go with you and Jeff." Jared did his best to reassure Jensen as he shot first Jensen then Jeff a soft smile. "It was what I was hoping for since I first met you and this is not something I normally do but you are something special Jensen Ackles," Jared whispered.

Part of Jensen, a big part of Jensen was thrilled to hear that his boy wasn't one to do one night stands, after all, someone like Jared needed to be treasured and worshipped and even if it is a short time he would make sure that Jared is just that.

"Alright that is settled but my threats still stand. Now," Chad started turning his attention to the man that had been tormenting his best friend since he started working here trying to force Jared into sleeping with him, "What are we going to do with him?"

Chris would never say it out loud but he was rather impressed with this Chad. It took a lot of guts or sheer stupidity to stand up and threaten Jeff, especially with his enforcer standing right there, but then again Jensen's attention seemed to be on the young man in his arms and he was certain that if it wasn't for him they would be mopping up what remained of Pellegrino and getting rid of his body. "Don't worry we will deal with him. The less you know the better for all of us." Just because Chris was impressed with the guy didn't mean that he trusted him.

That got Chad rolling his eyes. _'Man, he is hot but he needs to remove that stick from his ass and I would be more than happy to do that.'_ "Whatever, just have my boy home by Monday morning the latest or I will come after you."

"We will," Jeff promised as he followed after Jensen with Jared tucked safely in his arms. "Take care of him,"  Jeff ordered Jason and Chris.

"With pleasure." Chris had been itching for this moment and he delighted in the fear that shone in Mark's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Home." Jeff rumbled out as Jensen reluctantly released his hold on Jared and seated him between them.

Jared could only blink as awe filled him as he found himself in the backseat of a limo he wanted nothing more than to sink into the soft leather seats. He suddenly felt underdressed as he was still in his uniform he tried to shrink in on himself only to find Jeff's hand cupping his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Don't hide, you are beautiful." Jeff wanted nothing more than to taste that pretty mouth but he would let Jensen have the first taste, after all he was the one who picked Jared.

"Kiss him," Jeff ordered pulling back from Jared and turning his attention to Jensen.

"Would you like that sugar?" Jensen purred out as he cupped Jared's chin and turned him to face him.

Jared knew that he was blushing up a storm but he found himself getting lost in those impossibly green eyes of Jensen's, "I would like that very much."

That was all that Jensen needed as he closed the gap between him and Jared. Teasingly he brushed his lips against Jared's once, then twice, enjoying the frustrated whine that tore free of Jared's mouth.

"Jensen put the poor boy out of his misery," Jeff ordered with a chuckle. He knew that Jensen liked to tease and play with whoever they had picked up and normally he enjoyed it but he really wanted to see those two kiss.

Jensen had been longing for a chance to taste those lips and did as he told, and Jared tasted like sugar and he needed more. Deepening the kiss it took all of his willpower not to push Jared back into the seat and have him there and now.

Now, this wasn't the first time that Jeff had seen Jensen kissing someone else but it seemed different somehow. _'I wonder if Jared would mind being filmed?'_ Settling back into his seat Jeff poured himself a whiskey as he watched the two men in front of him kiss and as hands began to roam and Jensen ended up pulling Jared onto his lap.

"Perfect kitten," Jensen whispered against Jared's mouth as he reached down and cupped his perfect ass and he couldn't wait to see it naked.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't easy to get Jensen to let go of Jared as they entered Jeff's manor. "Do you want anything to drink Jared?" Jeff always the gracious host asked, his lips curling up into a smile as Jensen growled at him.

"No, I'm good," Jared answered as he glanced between a smirking Jeff and an almost snarling Jensen.

"Bedroom is up the stairs. Jensen, why don't you show him the way?" Jeff suggested as Jensen looked like he was seconds away from tossing Jared over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs if they took any longer.

"Coming kitten?" Jensen asked, his voice a low growl as he stalked towards his prey. "Cause kitten I am seconds away from having you right here I want to feel you around me as I bury myself deep in you and I want to watch as I take you while you suck Jeff off. I want to see if you can take the two of us at the same time. I want to see how long you can last and how much I can make you beg."

A soft whimper escaped Jared's lips, he wanted that and more. _'You can do this Jared.'_ Taking a deep breath Jared closed the distance between the two of them resting his hands on Jensen's waist, he tugged his shirt free out of his jeans and stroked the skin underneath his fingertips. "Are you all talk or are you going to make me beg?" Jared asked with what he hopes was a sexy smirk on his face.

A deep chuckle rumbled from within Jeff's chest, he liked this feisty side of Jared's he could see why Jensen was drawn to him. "If you don't I will be more than willing to find all the ways to make you beg."

"Bedroom now!" Taking Jared's hands in his he pulled them off of him and lead him up the stairs to his and Jeff's room with Jeff following behind he was rather enjoying the view of Jared's backside.

"On the bed sugar," Jensen whispered huskily in Jared's ear loving how he shivered before doing as he suggested.

Jared looked perfect spread out on their king sized bed and it wasn't long before Jensen was following him.

This wasn't the first time he and Jeff had shared someone but as he watched Jared rither under Jeff’s talented hands and mouth Jensen felt a surge of possessiveness he wanted to rip Jeff off of Jared and claim him as his. Every part of him was screaming _‘mine, take, possess and own,’_ Jared which was odd as Jeff had given him a new life, a place for him to belong and he would never go against the man but Jared was different and it rankled him at the idea of sharing.

"Jensen," Jared whispered softly as he held out his hand to Jensen for him to join him on the bed.

There was no way that Jensen could say no to that kind of offer, shoving aside his unusual jealousy, he climbed on the bed where he covered Jared's body with his own and vowed that Jared would see stars and remember nothing but his name as he pressed his lips against Jared. All doubts and everything else faded into the background as Jared melted underneath him.

To Jeff, there was something beautiful watching the two of them together, they fit together in a way he and Jensen never would. They were two souls coming together, finally becoming one after having been apart for so long.

Sitting back, Jeff would have his time with Jared and Jensen but for now he was content to watch as Jared arched off the bed and moaned as Jensen's fingers and mouth went to work on him. "This is going to be a weekend you never forget," Jeff promised the younger man.

Jared couldn't remember how he lost his shorts and he didn't realize that they were gone until he felt Jensen's fingers trailing along his bare skin followed by his mouth.

Jared couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He gasped as Jensen's nipped at his inner thigh, his fingers bunching into the silk sheets beneath him as Jeff took the chance to kiss his mouth and Jared happily returned the kiss.

“I knew that you had a talented mouth," Jensen growled against Jared's skin.

This was the first time that Jared ever had a threesome and it was beyond anything that he could have dreamed of. "Please Jensen, Jeff."

"I love the way you beg," Jeff growled. He didn't think that he would, but he could see why Jensen went after Jared he was so innocent he couldn’t wait to corrupt him. "And you are going to be doing that a lot this weekend," Jeff vowed.

Jensen lost count how long he spent opening up Jared with his fingers and his mouth loving how Jared arched his body and how prettily he begged for more. Once he was sure that Jared was open up enough for him he rolled on a condom and buried himself into Jared.

Head tossed back Jared dug his fingernails into the back of Jensen's neck as the other man began to move in him Jeff caught his mouth in his and swallowed the whimpers the other man made.

 

* * *

 

Jensen slowly dragged his hand up and down Jared's bare back as the younger man laid curled up in his arms between him and Jeff sound asleep. The young man was exhausted and they had decided to give him a little break. Jeff was just as exhausted his arms was slung low on Jared's hips his fingers brushing against Jensen's leg.

Part of Jensen wanted to keep Jared here in between them where he fit so perfectly. "How am I supposed to let you go?" Jensen asked as he gazed at Jared. He didn't know how to love he had closed off his heart so long ago. He loved Jeff in his own way. He knew that they would never be the marrying and settling down type, but Jared, he was something so different. He knew that he would be cherishing this weekend.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you have to go? You could stay?" Jensen tried to convince Jared holding the young man close; he had dreaded Monday morning and had hoped that it would never come.

"I need to go, I have classes to get to." Jared wanted to stay but he couldn't, he couldn't miss out on his class.

Jared had been treated to breakfast in bed consisting of waffles, bacon, and eggs, he had learned that Jeff was an amazing cook and after sharing the shower with the two men Jared exchanged one last kiss with Jeff.

"I would drive you home but I apparently have a very important meeting to get to," Jeff explained as he pulled away from Jared. "Jensen, you can take him home, can't you?"

"I would be happy to." Jensen would love the chance to spend a little more time with Jared.

The drive home was quite Jensen kept one hand on Jared's leg the whole way neither knowing what to say so they let the music fill the silence.

Arriving at the apartment building that Jared lived in neither man made a move until Jared reached over and gave Jensen's one last lingering kiss. "Thank you, Jensen, for this amazing weekend, you are something special."

Jensen stroked the side of Jared's face as he told him, "So are you, Jared. Be happy."

Jared knew that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to leave and he really did have classes. So with one last smile at Jensen, Jared slipped out of the car. Jared couldn't remember a time when he had been happier and that included his high school boyfriend until Milo had been taken from him.

Entering his apartment Jared pressed his back against the door he let out a sigh. “I just had the most amazing weekend of my life and I will never see them... him again.” Jared wasn’t a fool, he was just a playmate for Jensen and Jeff to share, only good enough for one weekend for them and that was it. Jared knew that it was foolish to get his hopes up, to think that they could want him for something more and later he would pick himself up but for now he just wanted to cry.

 

* * *

 

_A Week Later_

"Jared!" Sandy McCoy practically bounced into Jared and Chad's apartment with a smile on her pretty face.

Lazing about on the couch Jared didn't even get a chance to sit up before he had a lap full of a bouncing bubbly brunette. "What is it, Sandy?" He had been wallowing again, he missed Jensen so much and he didn't understand why since he had only known the man for a weekend.

"YOU GOT THE JOB!" Sandy shouted unable to keep her excitement down.

It took a moment for Jared to understand what she was talking about. "I got the library job?" He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yep and that means you can leave that club." Sandy had begged her boss to be the one to tell Jared; it had basically been a sure thing when Jared had applied. Chad had finally broken down and told her what Jared had been going through at the club after she threatened to cut him off of her homemade chocolate chip cookies he was addicted to. Chad had caved in an instant, he would not lie he was addicted to that gooey chocolate goodness and told her all that had gone down and in the end, he had to hold her down to stop her from going down to the police station and ripping Pellegrino's eyes out with her nails.

Sandy was extremely protective over her boys and Pellegrino was lucky she couldn't get to him.

At the club Jared did his best not to let his bittersweet memories damper the mood. While things had gotten better now that Mark was gone, something about him being in jail. Every night that he worked he had hoped to see Jensen or Jeff again and every night that he didn't he came home with a broken heart. It was time for a fresh start. "Thank you so much for this Sandy."

 

* * *

 

Staying away from the club had been rough on Jensen, he and Jeff had a rule that they would never pick up the same person twice, but he couldn't get Jared out of his mind. Jared filled his thoughts and he ached to have Jared under him once again. He could still taste his lips on his and his body under his fingers. He lasted a month before returning to the club.

"Excuse me but can you tell me if you know when Jared is going to be in?" Jensen asked the bartered he vaguely remembers from that night. He hadn't really notice anyone but Jared that night.

"Sorry dude Jared quit a couple of weeks ago." Matt truly did sound sorry but there was a ting of anger in his voice. He had seen Jared every shift he worked with hope in his eyes that he would see them again only to watch it dim and then die out when they didn't show up.

Jensen wasn't surprised to find that it hurt that he would never see his boy again.

Jeff studied Jensen, his boy hadn't been the same since Jared and when he came stalking back into the mansion Jeff figured that he had finally caved and gone seeking out Jared. "The two of us have been together for a long time, I couldn't think of anyone I trust more to watch my back than you. And we have had some fun in bed together and I care for you Jensen, I love you but I have never been in love with you and I know that you aren't in love with me. I want you to be happy and I saw you with Jared the two of you came together in ways we never could. He fit you and you him."

"He's gone. He quit his job at the club and I can't blame him for that, but I don't know where he is." Jensen was torn between being angry with himself for waiting for so long and sad because he had waited so long, and now it seemed like he had missed his chance with Jared.

"You are Jensen Ackles you can find him." Jeff studied Jensen. "Do you want to find him? You did take him home that Monday morning." Jeff reminded the other man.

"More than anything but Jared is such an innocent soul and this world can be harsh and destroy the brightest of lights and the last thing I want to do is see his light go out because of the dark world I live in," Jensen admitted in a soft voice. "I think it is better to let him go."

Jeff couldn't imagine how hard that must be for Jensen. "If the two of you are meant to be you will find each other again."


	4. Chapter 4

_Four Years Later_

"I never like that jackass," Chad growled out as he clenched and unclenched his fist itching to get his hands on Stephen even if only for a moment, he would make that bastard pay for hurting his best friend like that. _'No one uses and then discards Jared like trash. One punch that is all I need just a chance to mess up that pretty face of his.'_

A weak smile appeared on Jared's face, he knew his friend was trying to cheer him up and meant every word Chad had never been fond of Stephen, he was also grateful that Chad hadn't gone seeking Stephen out and punching him the last thing that he needed to do was to bail Chad out for punching his ex. "Can we please talk about something else?" The last thing that Jared wanted to think about was his ex-boyfriend and it hurt being dumped by his boyfriend of four years for a younger model. Yet Jared can't help but wonder if it would have hurt less if he hadn't found them in what was his and Stephen's bedroom in the middle of a rather passionate tumble.

For a moment, Jared had only been able to stare at the couple, watching as Stephen kissed the young man with such tenderness and love and he had been unable to recall the last time that Stephen had touched him in such a way. Then the hurt and rage took over as he wondered how many times he had laid in this bed where Stephen had touched him, kissed him and made love to him and hours earlier he was had been doing the same to another.

Jared can't even remember all that he said to Stephen, but he thinks he called him a cheating bastard who was unable to keep it in his pants.

But he does remember the way Stephen's face twisted up; the man who had been underneath him tucked safely behind him as Stephen spat out, "You were using me to fill the void Milo and your precious Jensen left. It's no wonder that I turned to someone else when I am competing against two ghosts."

All speech had been robbed of him and Jared did the only thing he could, he turned on his heel and left. He couldn't breathe, the room had been suffocating him and he needed space. But over and over again Stephen's words played in his head.

Milo Ventimiglia had been Jared's first love, his first everything and there wasn't a day that Jared didn't miss him. Milo had been taken from him in a hit an run where the driver had never been found.

While he didn't love Stephen the way he had loved Milo, he still cared about the other man and it didn't mean it didn't cut him deeply to learn that Stephen could and had cheated on him. Milo, he had lost back when they were teenagers, when they thought they had all the time in the world. When they were happy missing classes to make out underneath the bleachers.

Stephen had been Jared's first relationship since Milo, Jared couldn't count the weekend he spent with Jensen and Jeff after all. That had just been a weekend but it changed his life, it made him feel alive, that he could love someone again and he had met Stephen a week later. Sometimes Jared wondered if he ended up with Stephen as a rebound from Jensen.

That Stephen was right, that he had just been with him to fill the void that Jensen and Milo had left in his world. The rational part of Jared was pointing out that there was a difference between how his relationship with Milo and his relationship with Stephen ended.

Milo, he hadn't left him of his own free will or cheated on him like Stephen had but he was surprised to find that losing Stephen didn't hurt as much as him leaving Jensen after their weekend together.

He thought Stephen might have been the one he could spend his life with, or at least the one he could be happy with. That was until he found out he had been cheating on him and then to rub in the hurt he found out that Stephen was moving in with his other lover one week after making love to him in their bed.

Jared could only come to the conclusion that he was unlucky in love. _'I'm better sticking with animals.'_

Jared couldn't stop his train of thought and he found himself turning to Chad and asking, "I don't know if I ever loved Stephen the way I thought I did or the way I should have. Chad, I want your honest opinion do you think that I really loved Stephen? Did I only go out with him to fill the void Milo and Jensen left in my life?"

Chad wasn't sure what to say or how to answer that. In his opinion he had never seen Stephen and Jared lasting sure they acted like they were in love with one another but he couldn't say that they were actually _in_ love with one another. "I think you and Stephen truly cared about one another and liked each other and I think you loved each other in your own ways but I don't think that you were in love with one another or at least I don't think you were. That would explain why Stephen could be such a bastard and cheat on you."

Jared mulled over Chad's words and he could see that his best friend had a point. "I think you are right Chad."

"I usually am." Chad grinned at Jared. "Now tell me all about this cat you have somehow gotten?"

It was no secret that Jared Padalecki was a lover of all animals. Growing up his best friend had been his dog Luke and yes that made him a bit of an outsider. But the only one to know how much the other kids teasing, taunting and bullying got to him was Luke as he spent many nights crying into his fur wondering why he couldn't have just one friend.

That all changed the day Jared met Chad Michael Murray who was the complete opposite of Jared in every way. Where Jared was quiet, Chad was loud and the first time they met Chad throw a rock, a small rock, at the head of one of the boys who was shoving Jared's face into the mud and then punched one of the other boys.

Jared love all his pets Harley was his boy and Sadie was his good girl. Then there was Dean his beloved kitty, he never had a cat before, therefore he had no idea how much trouble he could bring.

Dean had wandered into Jared’s yard one day and seemed to decide that Jared wasn't that bad of a human and never left. He was happy even if people looked at him funny for the fact that he found companionship with his animals. He did have his two best friends Chad Michael Murray and Sandy McCoy.

Jared could only shrug his shoulders. "I'm really not sure where he came from but I like Dean and I got him checked out at the vet and he is perfect healthy. I let him go, but he keeps coming back. Harley and Sadie seem to like him so," Jared gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"So you are keeping him?" Chad asked and as if he knew they were talking about him said cat came strolling into the room and gave Chad a glare before deciding he wasn't worth his time and completely ignoring him as he jumped up into Jared's lap.

"Hey, Dean." Jared cooed as he began rubbing between the cat's ears.

Chad did his best not to laugh as Harley shot Jared a completely betrayed look and hopped up on the couch trying to get some of his human's attention.

"Aww doesn't worry Harley there is enough love to go around," Jared promised his big fluffy baby as he began petting him as well.

Chad wasn't at all surprised when Sadie hopped up into his lap where she could get all the attention she deserved without having to share her human.

Dean hated seeing his human sad, he had disliked Stephen Amell from the moment he met him, he hadn't trusted him and wasn't afraid to let the man know as he scratched him every chance he could and hiss at him when he couldn't. He would find someone to make Jared happy.

 

* * *

 

It was embarrassing how long it took Jensen to realize that his underwear was missing. At first he thought it was a prank by one of his men or women as Adrianne would glare at him for daring to lump her in with those idiots.

Jensen Ackles was a feared mob boss whose very name sent shivers of fear down the spines of his enemies, could only blink as he came face-to-face with a rather pretty white fluffy cat with hints of grey in its fur and black paws which made it only cuter. "Huh," Jensen muttered as he put his gun away and he found himself raising an eyebrow as the cat gave him a rather disinterest look. Then things got really interesting when the cat gave what appeared to be a cat version of huff before turning its back on him and walking out of his bedroom with a pair of Jensen's silk red boxers in its mouth.

Christian Kane, Jensen’s right-hand man and second in command raised an eyebrow as he watched a cat stroll out of his boss’ room with what looked to be like boxers in its mouth. “So that is our thief? That was not I was expecting."

"Same here but I want to know something. Someone want to tell me how the hell a cat managed not once but several times to sneak past our security systems and walk away with multiple pairs of my boxer?" Jensen demanded. "I would like to know how a cat got past our security."

That was an answer that no one had. No one could deny that was a very good question and those in the room with Jensen really wished that they could offer an answer.

As head of security that had Chris growling wanting to know who had gotten past his men, did they have a breach in security and why the hell were they stealing Jensen’s underwear of all things?

Jensen had enough and this time, oh this time he decided to follow the cat back to its owner. To see who owned such a daring and brazen cat.

"Why don't you just follow it?" Adrianne spoke up from her spot on the couch flipping through her magazine unimpressed with the drama happening over a cat stealing Jensen's underwear, voicing Jensen's inner thoughts.   

All eyes flickered to her and Chris did his best not to scoff at himself for not thinking of that himself.

"I was just planning on doing this. Come on Chris we have a cat to follow." Jensen growled under his breath as he followed after the cat.

"Are you sure you want to come with me I can take one of the others with me." Chris offered. His job was to protect Jensen, he had sworn to Jeff that he would keep him safe and the last thing he wanted to do was tell the man he got Jensen hurt chasing an underwear-stealing cat. _'Man, that is something I thought I would never be doing.'_

"No, for one thing, it is my underwear the cat has been stealing and I want to know why and whose cat this is," Jensen informed Chris.

"And the second reason?" Chris drawled out.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and flashed his best friend an impish smile. "I'm bored and chasing an underwear-stealing cat is better than nothing."

Chris couldn't deny that.

It was surprisingly easy to follow the cat. It was almost as if it was waiting for them to follow him, a fact that was proven when it kept turning back to look at them making, sure that they were following him.

"This better not be a trap or we will never live it down," Chris muttered under his breath and Jensen let out a soft laugh, his friend did have a point.

They followed the cat as it went through backyards, alleyways until they came to a small house and watched as the cat entered the house using a pet door with Jensen's underwear still in its mouth.

Chris wanted to scoff at how easy it was to break into the house. This was clearly no one to worry about or they were so deep undercover that they were just posing as an ordinary citizen. "You sure you want to go in alone?" Chris didn't like that idea at all.

Pulling back his jacket Jensen showed his man that he was armed. "I think I can handle whoever is in there."

"Fine but only because you are the boss. But the moment I start hearing yelling or gunfire I'm coming in." Chris warned.

Slapping Chris on his shoulder Jensen smiled at him, "I wouldn't expect anything else." Hell, he was surprised that Chris would be willing to wait that long.

With ease and years of stealth behind him, Jensen slipped into the house, not surprised to find it empty. Moving around the tastefully decorated living room Jensen stopped to pick up the picture in the silver frame of two giant dogs in them.

The underwear stealing cat was the only one in the house making Jensen wonder where the two giant dogs were. "It looks like I will just have to wait."

The cat let out a disinterest meow as it stared at Jensen before turning his back on him and began licking its paws.

Tucking his gun away Jensen strolled into the living room and made himself at home on the couch. Reaching for a magazine, he began flipping through that before he quickly tossed it aside and picked up a well-read copy of The Hobbit and settled in to read that while he waited.

Jensen had been reading for half an hour before he heard the sound of the door opening followed by the sounds of nails on the floor "Did you two enjoy your walk?" A male voice asked and he received two barks in return.

Jensen froze, he knew that voice, it haunted his dreams.

Smiling Jared let them off their leashes and wasn't at all surprised when Harley made a break for the living room no doubt to stretch out on the couch. Sadie, on the other hand, headed for the kitchen to no doubt get a tasty drink of water which sounded so good to Jared.

His trip to the kitchen was halted by the sight of a pair of silk red boxers that he knew didn't belong to him laid out on the floor.

"Really another pair?" Jared could only sigh as he looked at Dean, who of course was ignoring him too busy cleaning his paw. "Where do you even find them?" Of course, there was no answer coming even if Dean could talk Jared very much doubted he would get an answer.

Letting out a sigh Jared picked them up.

"So you are the owner of the underwear stealing cat who has been stealing my underwear." A whiskey voice drawled out from behind him.

Whipping around Jared could only stare at the imposing, scary and very handsome man looking very at home on his couch with Harley laid out in his lap. He knew who this man was, hell everyone did. _'Of course, my cat would steal the underwear of the most dangerous man in the city.'_ "Sorry?" Jared closed his eyes as his sorry came out as a question instead of the apology that he meant it to be.

A deep chuckle filled the air sending shivers down Jared's spine.

Green eyes roved over the blushing man before him. _'He would look delicious spread out beneath me.'_ Jensen wasn't afraid to go after what he wanted and he usually got what he was hunting. Jensen had been a little surprised when the massive dog had climbed into his lap demanding to be petted and once he realized that he was a giant puppy Jensen had done just that. Now he urged the dog off his lap before climbing to his feet he stalked the other man like a lion would stalk a gazelle.

Jared was his prey the other man just didn't know it.

There was no denying that Jensen Ackles is dangerous. No one would blame Jared for turning around and heading away from the man, but he was also sex on legs and Jared's walking dream come true. “Jensen?

Jensen halted in his tracks he knew that voice. It had been four years but he had never forgotten how it sounded as Jared called out his name as he begged, no pleaded for more. “Jared. Looking good kitten, you grew up nicely.

For a moment neither one of them moved before a rather demanding meow broke the moment and a deep blush appeared on Jared's cheeks as he realized that his cat had been stealing Jensen's underwear. "I am so sorry for my cat's actions! Honestly, I have no clue where he gets that kind of behavior. I tried to train him, but he is a stubborn cat and he does what he wants." Jared shot said cat a little glare wondering if he should punish him by not giving him any treats this evening. _'No that will never work Dean will just give me a soft sad meow and I will cave.'_ Jared had a bit of a problem trying to tell his pets no.

"It's no problem sugar but if you wanted to have some of my underwear there would have been a much easier way than having your cat steal them." Jensen drawled out and to his delight, Jared's face heated up. "I have missed you sugar so very much."

Jared could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I've missed you too Jensen."

"Have dinner with me." Jensen wasn't about to let Jared slip through his fingers again not when he was right here in front of him.

Jared could only blink and once he processed Jensen's request a huge smile broke out on his face. "I would love to."

Jensen felt something bloom in his chest at Jared's agreement. "I'll pick you up at seven p.m. tonight sugar." Jensen reached out and stroked his finger along Jared's lower lip.

One bark and one hiss had him pulling away as he glared at the three animals who disrupted his time with Jared.

"I'm so sorry about them, it's just because they don't know you. Seven works for me." Jared hoped that gave him enough time to find the right outfit.

Jensen let out a chuckle. "I think it has more to do with the fact that I am moments away from stripping you naked and taking you on your couch. So I will go before I lose what little control I have left and I'll see you tonight. And don't worry you will look great in whatever you wear." Jensen reassured him. "Now I better go before I am tempted to skip dinner."

Jared could feel his heart pounding as he watched Jensen walk out of his house. Once the door was closed he looked down at Dean. "I am going to buy you tons of catnip."

Dean looked pleasantly pleased with himself.

"Well, there was no yelling or gunshots so I assume everything went okay." Chris drawled out from his spot where he was leaning against the car.

"Better than okay. Let's go I have a date to prepare for." Jensen happily informed his friend.

Chris could only shake his head. "Man, what the hell happened in that house?"

"I found something of mine that I thought I had lost and this time I don't plan on letting him slip through my fingers," Jensen vowed, a look of possessiveness flashing in his green eyes. Jared Padalecki belonged to him.

 

* * *

 

"I want to know everything about Jared Padalecki," Jensen ordered as he stalked into his mansion tossing his jacket onto the nearest chair, and he could already hear the questions his people had for him. It had been a few years but he had little doubt that his boy had changed and he wanted to know everything about him.

"New enemy?" Sterling asked. He was itching to get his knives out and carve into some flesh. It had been too long since he was last able to that.

"Possibly the return of an old bedmate that will become a new bedmate," Chris clarified and he could see Sterling slumping. _‘We really need to find him someone to cut up and soon.’_

“Former bed mate that I want again, I shared him with Jeff one night and I never forgot him.” Jensen's voice was soft and tender, something his men had never heard before from him.

All eyes turned to Chris looking for confirmation and he gave a sharp nod. He had never seen Jensen fall so hard and so fast for someone and he knew that he had never forgotten the younger man. Even Jeff had commented that Jensen had his first taste of love. "That's the guy whose cat has been stealing Jenny's underwear." Chris was amused; okay more than amused it wasn't often he saw his friend so flustered like he was. "He mainly wants to know if there is a love interest he needs to get rid of," Chris explained.

"How soon do you want this information?" Adrianne asked knowing that she could put something together, but it would take a day or two.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Chris answered before Jensen could even open his mouth, "As soon as possible he has a date tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Jared had lost count how many times he changed his shirt until he finally settled on an outfit that he thought he looked good in; black slacks and a pale pink long sleeved shirt.

"How do I look?" Jared asked turning to face Harley, Sadie, and Dean. Harley and Sadie both gave woofs and Dean just gave a meow which Jared took as an okay. He would have called Sandy or Chad for advice but the last thing he needed was for them to start asking questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

Jared jumped as his doorbell rang. He gave himself one more look before taking a deep breath and opening it to the sight of Jensen dressed in a black suit with a red silk shirt that seemed to fit him perfectly, Jared whimper and felt a little underdressed.

"You look perfect sugar." Jensen was quick to reassure Jared when he saw the worry in his eyes. His boy could be wearing a sack and still look incredible.

"You look very handsome as well." Jared was thankful that he didn't stutter.

While Jensen would love nothing more than to take Jared to bed he was going to do this right, he was going to treat Jared the way he should be treated. "Shall we sugar?" Jensen offered Jared his arm.

With a smile, Jared slipped his arm into Jensen. "We shall."

The restaurant Jensen took Jared to was high-end, the kind that Jared would have never thought of entering before that night. He was afraid to even move in case he bumped into something. The last thing he wanted was for Jensen to see him as the clumsy fool that wasn’t worth his time.

“Breath for me sugar,” Jensen whispered as he wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist and brought the younger man to his side. “I can afford everything in this place, just be yourself sugar.” Jensen could see the fear in Jared’s eyes of making a mistake or embarrassing him and Jensen wanted to rip apart whoever made Jared so afraid to just be himself. ‘It looks like Chris was right.’ Chris had warned him that this place might not be somewhere Jared was used to dining, but he had wanted to show Jared that the world was at his fingertips, he could have anything he wanted. “We can leave and go somewhere else sugar if you’re not comfortable here,” Jensen suggested as he tugged Jared’s chin up.

Jared was flattered that Jensen would offer but he shook his head no. “I’m okay. Just tell me what is good to eat.” He knew that he was out of his depth here but as long as Jensen was by his side he wanted to try.

Grinning Jensen dragged his thumb along Jared’s lower lip. “What I want to eat is not on the menu.” He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at Jared making it clear what he wanted to eat.

Jared was sure that his whole body was blushing, no one had ever looked at him the way Jensen was looking at him that very moment. He wanted wanting nothing more than to shove Jensen to the ground and give him the ride of his life. Lowering his eyes Jared purred out, “Well there is always dessert.”

Lust pure lust shot through Jensen and it took everything in him not to order the place cleared out while he got a chance to taste every inch of Jared. “Keep that up sugar and I won’t be able to hold myself back.” He warned.

Jared wasn’t sure where his bravery was coming from but he found himself smiling at Jensen. “I think you can control yourself, you might not think it or see it but you are an honorable man Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen could remember the last time someone called him honorable. It had been his grandmother who told him it would be him that would bring honor to the Ackles name once again. He had never forgotten that and hoped he was making her proud. “You have no idea what that means to me sugar, now let me wine and dine you and sweep you off your feet.” Holding out his arm to Jared, Jensen waited until the other man’s arm slipped through before signaling the waiting staff that it was okay to approach. As they were led to their table Chris and Aldis followed two steps behind, a quick look was exchanged between them. This was already a very different date for Jensen and they couldn’t wait to see where the night took them.

 

* * *

 

 _‘This is pure torture.’_ Was the thought running through Jensen’s mind. He watched Jared’s pink tongue wrap around the spoon as he licked off the chocolate mousse from it. Jensen had never hated a spoon in all of his life until this very moment. he found himself glaring at it as it disappeared into Jared’s mouth. He had made it through the steak, even though every moan that came from Jared’s lips only turned him on and made him harder in his pants but this... _‘This should be illegal.’_ Jensen had never seen a dessert eaten the way Jared was eating his, he was practically making love to the thing!

Jensen found himself pulled out of his thoughts by Jared’s soft voice asking, “Aren’t you going to eat yours?” and he found the other man shooting him a coy look from beneath his lashes.

Eyes narrowing, Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if Jared was teasing him to test the limits of his control. _‘Well, two can play that game_.’ Picking up his own spoon Jensen dove into his dessert ready to play this game with Jared.

 

* * *

 

Jared couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun on a date, certainly not with his ex and he was extremely bummed when Jensen had his limo pull up in front of his place, he didn’t want the night to end. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Jared asked sending a pleading look towards Jensen.

Stroking Jared’s lower lip it was a true test of Jensen’s willpower not to take Jared up on his silent offer. “I want nothing more than to have you in my bed sugar but you deserve to be courted the right way. When our time comes, and it will, we won’t leave our bed for a week.” Jensen vowed.

A soft sigh escaped Jared’s lips as he let his eyes flutter closed as Jensen placed a soft and chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I will see you tomorrow sugar,” Jensen promised as he pulled away and it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Jared couldn't remember the last time that he was so happy. Here he was, offered to be courted by the dangerous mob boss, but he never saw Jensen as dangerous. "Jensen, I have thought of you nonstop for the last four years I want this. I want you."

That was all Jensen needed to hear as he pulled Jared into a kiss. "It was the same for me and sugar we have four years to make up for."

When Jensen and Jared came stumbling back onto the path Chris wanted to groan. He wasn't in the mood to watch them make out all the time and once again he would have to check to make sure that Jensen and Jared weren’t in the middle of something. He had walked in on them one too many times that weekend they had been together.

“Back to the manor,” Jensen ordered as he passed his friend, his eyes firmly on the man in his arms.

“Clothing stays on at all times in the car!” Chris growled as he stalked after the two men, only to shake his head as Jensen lowered his head to whisper something no doubt dirty in Jared’s ear, and it was confirmed when Jared’s face turned an adorable red shade. _'I really should have let someone else take this shift.'_

“He didn’t say anything about us keeping our hands and mouths off of each other,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear, loving it when his boy blushed. After all the things he had done to his boy he loved the fact that Jared still had his innocence about him.

“I know what you are thinking and remember I can and will take the long route home,” Chris called out. He knew that look in Jensen’s eyes and he was not ready to see the Jensen and Jared show just yet.

“If you don’t want me to take Jared in the backseat of the car you better get us home soon. I can’t restrain myself for long; I only have so much willpower when it comes to my boy.” Jensen called back not taking his eyes off of Jared as they walked on. To his delight, the blush on Jared’s cheeks darkened just a little as he tightened his grip on Jared. It is taking all of his willpower not to drag him in for a kiss and to have his boy moving against him. _‘No, none is allowed to see Jared naked but me.’_

 

* * *

 

With lips attached to one another, Jensen and Jared stumbled into Jensen’s soon-to-be their bedroom. Jensen’s hands were working overtime to remove Jared’s clothing as Jared’s were working to get Jensen out of his.

Jensen knew that Chris would make sure that they weren’t disturbed.

“Next time you are going to strip for me.” Jensen purred against Jared’s ear as he flicked open Jared’s jeans and slipped his hand down into Jared’s boxers. He gave Jared’s dick a quick stroke. “I love it when you strip for me baby boy.”

A moan escaped Jared’s lips he would do anything Jensen wanted if he kept touching him like that.

Jensen forced himself to pull back as he took in Jared's kiss-swollen lips and lust filled gaze, he was all his. “On the bed sugar,” Jensen ordered.

Jared scrambled to do as ordered and Jensen watched him crawl up the bed his perfect ass taunting him.

“On your back sugar,” Jensen ordered as he stripped off his clothing letting them fall to the floor.

Jared licked his lips as he took in the sight of Jensen’s naked body. It had been so long but the man still looked the same, and he couldn’t believe that this man was his.

A gasp of pleasure escaped Jared's lips as Jensen moved his mouth down on carefully his body, stopping to bite and lick the sensitive flesh along the way.

Jensen's fingers played him like an instrument, finding all the right spots that made Jared beg for more.

“Please Jensen.” Jared begged as Jensen sucked on his nipples.

“Soon baby boy,” Jensen promised as he continued his track downwards, paying special attention to the v of Jared’s hips as he pulled down Jared’s pants and boxers. “Lift your hips for me, sugar,” Jensen ordered and was pleased when Jared did as ask.

Jared had never felt such pleasure before and he was so close to coming just from Jensen’s touch.

“Please, Jensen,” Jared begged softly.

Jensen had wanted to take his time with Jared but he couldn’t, the need to claim Jared was too strong. He needed to remind everyone that Jared was his and only his.

“Hang on baby.” Jensen hovered above Jared looking down into his eyes and he knew that Jared was the missing piece of him that piece that would never let him be whole until he found it. He hadn’t been living since he let Jared go to keep him safe.

Slowly Jensen guided himself into Jared’s warm heat and never had anything felt as good.

"Okay baby boy?" Jensen asked as he kissed the side of Jared's neck as he waited for Jared to adjust to him.

Jared gave a soft nod, he couldn't help but compare this time to the last time he had been with Stephen and he realized that every one of Jensen's caresses was tender and loving, something that had been lacking with Stephen. Jensen had that night been a tender lover with him.

A gasp escaped Jared's lips as he arched his back off of the bed as Jensen entered him slowly until he was buried deep inside of him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly complete.

Resting his hand on Jared's heart Jensen looked him in the eyes and declared, "Mine."

Reaching up Jared copied Jensen and placed his hand on Jensen's heart. "Yours."

Grasping Jared’s hips Jensen pulled out only to thrust back in. Closing his eyes as he drank in the sounds Jared was making and the feel of his blunt nails digging into his back.

Time lost all meaning for them as Jensen brought Jared closer and closer to the edge of bliss; their lips meet in a deep kiss as Jensen brought Jared over the edge. “Jensen!” Jared let out a loud shout as he came for the only man he would ever truly love.

It only took a few more thrusts before Jensen was coming deep within Jared, marking him as his forever.

“That was amazing,” Jared whispered sleepily as Jensen adjusted them, they would be connected for a while until Jensen’s knot went down.

“You were amazing. Now rest we have another round coming up later.” Jensen ordered as he nuzzled the fresh mark he had just made.

Jared let out a happy sound as he snuggled in deeper into Jensen's arms. He knew from experience that he needed all the rest he could get now because Jensen wasn't going to get a little thing like sleep come between their reunion.

 

* * *

 

An exhausted sound escaped Jared's parted lips as he laid boneless in Jensen's bed. A deeply satisfied chuckle came from beside him and Jared didn't have the strength to lift his hand to swat at a no doubt preening Jensen. "You need to let me rest once in awhile. I'm not going anywhere." Jared did his best to reassure Jensen.

It must have worked as Jared was pulled into Jensen's arms and his limp body rested on top of Jensen's.

“What was a Milo like?” The question came out of nowhere as Jensen lazily stroked Jared's back. Adrianne had done an amazing job and he knew all about Milo the first real love of Jared's life a man that had been nothing like he could ever be.

Jared hadn't talked about Milo much and he had prepared himself for Jensen to ask eventually. “Milo was nothing like Stephen. I would have never ended up with Stephen if Milo was still alive.” Jared knew that and he didn't know what to say to Jensen.

“What about me? Would you have still fallen in love with me?” Jensen didn't know why he asked that question, normally he wouldn't care about his bedmate's past lovers but Jared was different.

It took Jared a second to answer. He had thought about that from the moment he started falling for Jensen, the man was so different from Milo, but also from Stephen, “Yes, I would have. Milo was my first love and a part of me will always love him but you Jensen complete me. You are the other half of my soul. You are my true love and my soulmate.”

The breath was robbed from Jensen’s chest as he stared at the man in his arms. “Before you, I never believed in love. That all changed. You make me want to be a better man, a man worthy of you. You are the light that drives back the darkness in my soul.”

Tilting his head Jared studied Jensen and asked the question he had been longing to ask since he met them, “What about Jeff? Surely you loved him?”

“I won’t deny that I did love Jeff in some way. He found me and gave me a place that I belonged to. But how I felt about him is so much different than how I feel about you.” Jensen informed Jared.

"What happened to Jeff?" Jared was almost afraid to ask he cared about the older man and the last thing that he needed was to learn that he was gone.

"Jeff is okay." Jensen quickly reassured Jared. "He met a nice woman, Hilarie who didn't want this kind of life. He was head over heels in love with her and it was an easy choice, he handed everything over to me. They have been married for two years now and are expecting a little one in the coming months. They own a farm. Hilarie has Jeff wrapped around her little finger."

That had Jared blinking. "Jeff owns a farm?" It was really hard to picture the man in anything but suits.

Jensen chuckled at Jared's disbelief. "It was hard for me to believe that as well but he is happy, and he even owns a motorcycle that he rides every weekend. I know that he would love to see you again and Hilarie would no doubt adore you." Jensen offered.

"I would love that." Jared would love to see Jeff again.

Jared wasn't ashamed of the squeak that escaped his lips as Jensen rolled over and straddled his hips. "Enough talking about Jeff I think we have rested enough and I am going to make sure that you think of no one but me," Jensen growled.

A teasing smile appeared on Jared's face. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I will sugar, I will," Jensen growled out before claiming Jared's lips and all conversation halted after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Not many could see how Sandy McCoy and Chad Michael Murray could have become friends the two were day and night. Sandy was sweet as sugar, had a kind smile and would and had kicked the ass of anyone who dared to harm her friends. Chad, he was loud, a flirt with his eyes on the ladies and the guys and there was no denying that he was a charmer. He had them falling at his feet and more than once he had gotten into a few fights when he hit on someone's partner. But he was fiercely loyal to his friends and if it came down to him or them, well he would gladly give his life for them.

So yes Sandy and Chad where not the types you would picture as friends but they were brought together by one person, a person they loved dearly and that person was the reason they were standing in front of Jensen.

Chad had to admit that Jensen Ackles was even more good looking in person and a lot more terrifying.

Cold emerald eyes stared impassively at them as Jensen linked his fingers together as he leaned back in his chair. "It isn't often that Chris lets someone in without alerting me. You must have really impressed him to do that."

"What can I say I am a charmer." Chad grinned at Jensen even going as far as flashing the other man a wink.

Sandy was torn between slapping Chad on the back of the head and facepalming. "Chad," she hissed out.

"What? In case you haven't noticed he's hot?" Chad pointed out. "I know you are a lover of the ladies, but even you have to notice that this man is good looking."

"And Jared's." Sandy pointed out.

A mock gasp of hurt escaped Chad's lips as his hand flew to his heart. "I would never hit on another bro's man."

"Good because you are not my type." Jensen drawled out. He was amused by Jared's two best friends they were very different then what he pictured."

"Right listen up we don't care that you are some super scary mob boss if you hurt our boy in any way you will have to deal with us." Chad calmly informed Jensen.

Beside him, Sandy nodded her head in agreement. "No one messes with our boy. Jared has a kind heart and it has been broken too many times."

"We dropped the ball when it came to Amell, he had us along with Jared fooled into thinking he was a good guy, but he will get what is coming to him when he least expects it," Sandy spoke up her voice low and dangerous.

Jensen had never met Stephen Amell but he hated the bastard for what he had done to his baby boy. "I promise you I will never hurt Jared."

Chad and Sandy exchanged a look. "Alright that is good enough for us but like we said you do anything to hurt him and we don't care how powerful and dangerous you are it will be the last thing you do," Sandy growled out.

"I promise. Jared is lucky to have friends like you." Jensen reassured them.

"No, we are the lucky ones. Jaybird is one of a kind." Chad counteracted and Jensen couldn't disagree.

 

* * *

 

It had been a simple trip to a pet shop to pick up food, treats, and toys for his fluffy children when he heard a voice that he would be happy to never hear again.

"Jared." Stephen Amell grinned as he dragged his eyes over Jared's body before reaching out and slowly stroked Jared's bottom lip. "I have missed you so much, Jared."

Jared tried and failed not to shudder at Stephen's touch. There was a time he had loved it when he touched him like this, but that time had come and gone. The only one allowed to touch him like this was Jensen. Taking a step back from the other man he hoped he made it clear his touch was not welcomed.

"There was a time you used to love my touch, I remember how much you use to beg for it. You made such pretty noises as I made you beg for my touch." Stephen reminded Jared as he took a step closer, not caring that for every step he took towards Jared he took a step back.

Jared's back hit a wall and he knew that he was trapped as Stephen pinned his arms on either side of him. "If you try to touch me I will bite off anything you bring near me." Jared snapped out.

"Ooh, feisty I forgot how feisty you can be." Stephen once again reached for Jared. He could admit that he had made a mistake in cheating on Jared the man was amazing in bed.

"You don't have the right to touch me anymore. I have someone new in my life, someone who loves me. Someone ten times the man you will ever hope to be." Jared shot back.

"I know you are dating Jensen Ackles, you really downgraded after me." Stephen made a disgusted face.

"Jensen is going to rip you apart if you touch me. There will be nothing left of you," Jared warned.

Stephen knew that Jared was right it was no secret how possessive Jensen was over his boy and that drove him insane Jared had been his first and he was here to take back what was rightfully his and no one, certainly not Jensen Ackles was going to stop him.

"Jared, is this man bothering you?" Adrianne asked looking at Stephen like he was nothing but dirty on the bottom of her shoes.

"No, he was just leaving." Jared knew that Adrianne could kick Stephen's ass with ease and part of him wanted to see her doing just that.

Stephen figured he could take the woman but if she was one of Ackles people she was dangerous. "I'll be seeing you, Jared."

"Not if I can help it," Jared muttered under his breath. _'I think I need a shower.'_

"Jared, are you okay?" Adrianne asked looking at him with concern in her eyes.

Jared flashed a smile one that they both knew was fake. "I'll be okay, I'd just like to go home to Jensen."

 

* * *

 

Something was off with Jared Jensen could see it the moment that he entered his and Jared's bedroom and found him curled up around Sadie with Dean standing guard over Jared looking ready to claw out the eyes of anyone who dared to harm Jared, Jensen approved.

“Who's skull do I have to rip open?” Jensen snarled out.

Jared wanted to comfort Jensen, tell him it was nothing like that but his lover could always tell when he was lying. “I saw Stephen today.”

Jensen was going to kill him, Stephen had just signed his death warrant and that would come but for now, he had a lover to comfort.

"Adrianne handled it but I just realized that I never really did love him," Jared admitted as he snuggled in closer to Jensen's body.

 _'Looks like I owe Adrianne a raise and I will need to deal with Amell sooner than later.'_ Jensen's vowed silently. "I met your friends Sandy and Chad today." Jensen murmured against Jared's lips. He loved the way that Jared's eyes widened.

"Please tell me that Chad didn't do anything embarrassing?" Jared loved his best friend but Chad was well Chad.

"He flirted with me and he flirted with Chris and the interesting part of that was Chris didn't threaten to kill him, I think he might even like him." Jensen wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

A long groan escaped Jared's lips he wasn't at all surprised that Chad had flirted with Chris, hell if he hadn't then Jared would have been very worried about his best friend. But the idea of Chris and Chad ending up with one another was odd and while Jared could see it, he could also see Chris attempting to shoot Chad before their first date. "Chad isn't the kind of guy to hide his interest," Jared mumbled nuzzling closer to Jensen, he loved being in his arms. "Should we warn Chris?"

"Na we will warn the others to make sure that they know the drill but I want to see if Chad came to make Chris fluster." Jensen wanted to see if Chad could break through Chris' calm demure; his friend and bodyguard had been single for too long.

Pulling back Jared gave Jensen a disbelieving look before he saw the plotting glint in his lover's eyes. "You want to play matchmaker?" Since he started dating the other man Jared had done his best to be prepared for surprises that Jensen would spring on him but he never pictured his lover as a matchmaker.

"Not quite. I just think that Chris needs to unwind once and awhile and I think your friend Chad would be good for him," Jensen admitted flashing Jared a grin. "But enough talking about them I have plans for you baby boy, plans that involve you in a lot less clothing and my dick in you."

Despite how long they had been together and how often Jensen talked dirty to him Jared still felt his cheeks heating up. "Should I mention that I am wearing a little something special for you under my jeans?" Jared asked shooting Jensen a coy look.

Pure lust filled Jensen as he let out a groan, his fingers slipping into the loops of Jared's jeans as he tugged him even closer eliminating the tiny space that had been between them. "What color are they baby boy?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" Jared purred out dragging his fingers up and down Jensen's shirt stopping to fiddle with a button.

Just like that all thoughts of Chad flirting with Chris and would Chris shoot Chad or would the blond man win him over fled Jensen's mind. He had a naughty boy to punish.

Sliding his hands around to palm Jared's ass, Jensen licked his lips as he pictured the surprise Jared had for him. Jensen loves those long legs of Jared, how they wrap around his waist.

"I am going to enjoy watching you ride me and once you are full I am going to bend you over that couch and fill that pretty ass up even more," Jensen growled possessively he loved it when Jared wore something special for him.

Jared could only shiver at Jensen's tone and the images he painted. With a grin, he shoved Jensen down onto the couch before climbing onto his lap. "You are wearing too many clothing let me help you with them."

Eyes darkening Jensen relaxed back into the couch. "Go ahead baby boy."

 

* * *

 

Eyes narrowed, Chris watched as Jensen all but sauntered into the room with a shit eating grin on his face, he knew that look it was the look Jensen got whenever he and Jared got up to something kinky. He liked Jared but he still hasn't forgotten walking in on them in Jensen's office again where Jared was seated on Jensen's lap. He never wanted to see that much of him again or him in lacy pink boy shorts. More importantly, he didn't want to deal with a jealous and possessive Jensen who would happily gouge out the eyes of anyone who saw Jared like that.

"Good night with Jared?" Tom Welling another one of Jensen's men asked smiling at Jensen.

"A very good night as well as a very good morning." Any morning that had him waking up to Jared's pretty pink mouth wrapped around his dick and then his boy riding him was always a good morning.

"I don't want to hear about it," Chris growled under his breath.

Things had been different since Jensen had met Jared. In some ways the man had calmed down, in other ways he was even more dangerous and a dangerous Jensen Ackles was a thing to fear.

 

* * *

 

"No!" Jensen growled out crossing his arms over his chest and glared at the tiny thing in Jared's arms, who didn't look any happier with the suggestion.

"You and Dean need to bond." Jared pouted holding up the sulking cat in his arms.

Jensen and Dean both glared at one another, neither one of them thrilled with this but willing to go along with it to make Jared happy.

 Jensen lost count how many times he found Jared cooing over their furry babies so he should have known that this was coming.

 Chris had seen a lot of things since he started working for Jensen, some good, some bad and some a little scary but never had he seen anything like this before. "Is that Dean?" He asked once he caught sight of the furry head poking out of Jensen's pocket.

He lost count how many times he walked in to find Jensen with a dog in his office and not the scary protective guard dog. Nope this dog didn't look to have a dangerous bone in its body as it lifted his head and lazily tail wag.

He still remembers the first time that he walked into Jensen's office and found a rather large dog at home on the couch.

_“Harley met Chris. Chris this is Harley.” Jensen introduced the two of them without lifting his head but Chris could see his so-called friend’s lips curl up into a smile._

_“You're a dog sitter now?” Chris drawled out as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_“Jared asked me to look after him.”_

_"Ahh." That was all the answer Chris needed Jared might not see it but he had Jensen wrapped around his little finger willing to do anything for his boy._

Chris was not at all surprised that Jensen was doing this because Jared asked him to, Jared had Jensen wrapped around his little finger it also explained the litter box in the corner of the office.

The dark glare that was shot at him only made Chris' grin grow. "The mighty Jensen Ackles bringing a kitten to work. I take it this was Jared's idea?" Chris adored that kid and if he didn't think Jensen would slice him up he would hug him, Jensen was a tad possessive when it came to his boy Jared.

"Jared thinks that we need to _bond_." Jensen all but spat out the word. He still couldn't believe that he had been talked into this but Jared gave him the pout he could never say no to.

One glance at the cat and it was clear that Dean was less than thrilled about this as well. _'Well, they both have a few things in common. They can't stand one another and they hate having to share Jared's attention.'_ It amused Chris how alike Jensen and Dean the cat were and they didn't even realize it. "Anything for Jared, right? That boy has you wrapped around his little finger." 

No one knew what to say as feared Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, the man whose name made people tremble in fear walked into a room with a tiny kitten poking its head out of his pocket. The kitten that Jared so sweetly asked him to take with him. He could never say no to his boy a fact Jared knew as well. Oh, but he had plans for his boy, plans that involved Jared begging him for more.

 

* * *

 

Jensen wanted nothing more than to find his boy and return his demon cat to him and then make sure Jared thanked him for spending the day with him when the sound of music caught his attention.

Jensen loved the way Jared's body moved in time with the music.

“You are an amazing dancer,” Jensen whispered into Jared's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled that spot behind Jared's ear that made him shiver with delight.

Once again Jared was amazed at the difference between Jensen and Stephen, Stephen mocked and insulted him reminding him how ungrateful he was and too lanky, he didn't have a dancers body and he was fooling himself to think he could ever be a dancer.

“You didn't think I looked like a fool?” Jared asked, in a soft almost hesitant voice.

Jensen instantly knew who was to blame for Jared feeling that way. _‘Next time I see you, Amell, I am punching you in your perfect face.’_ Jensen vowed. “You looked anything but a fool. You were so graceful out there and the way you moved your body in time with the music made me think of how you are in bed, the way you toss your head back as your hair spreads out on your pillow, the way your body moves underneath mine. Or when you ride me.” Jensen loved the faint blush that appeared on Jared's cheeks.

“So you wouldn't mind if I keep dancing?” Jared asked in a hopeful tone.

Cupping Jared's face in his hands Jensen gave Jared a lingering kiss on the lips, “Of course I wouldn't mind as long as I get a private performance.”

Jared knew that he would never be a professional dancer but thanks to Jensen he found the courage to take up dancing again. And he wouldn't mind dancing for Jensen and Jensen alone. Besides he doubted that Jensen wouldn't like him dancing for anyone else. “All my performance will be for your eyes only."

 

* * *

 

Jensen was more than content watching Jared move about the kitchen with grace that only he got to see his lover's early show only reminding him of how graceful, not to meant bendy Jared could be. Jared was special and Jensen wanted to treasure him like deserved to be. Before Jared had come into his life he had been a love them and leave them guy, even his relationship with Jeff had been nothing more than sex, Jared would never be that. Jared brought out a part of him that he thought he had buried so deep it would never see the light of day again, the human part of himself.

Closing his eyes Jared let the opening cords of the song wash over him from the moment he had heard this song he had fallen in love with it. Searching the internet he had found the video of a male dancer dancing to this song and it sparked something in him, something he had thought Stephen had killed but hadn't.

For weeks every chance that he got Jared would watch and study the video until he was certain that he wouldn't mess it up.

 _My lover's got humour_  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen

 _Take me to church_  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Jensen was never a man of worship, he didn't believe in a higher power and he was the kind of man who would never step foot into a church, but he would and does worship at the body before him. Watching Jared move his body to the music was mesmerizing and he couldn't wait to show his boy how much he enjoyed his show.

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
To drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

 _Take me to church_  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins_  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen, Amen, Amen

 _Take me to church_  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Climbing into Jensen's lap, Jared gazed down into those green eyes that he loves so much. Wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck, Jared began to rock slowly against the hard body beneath his, their breaths mingling as Jared angled his head down as Jensen angled his head up.

The kiss was pure lust, want and need and Jared could do nothing but cling to Jensen. No one had ever made him feel like this and this was just a kiss. A tiny whimper escaped his lips as one of Jensen's hands trailed down his body, his fingers dancing along his hip.

"Jensen." Jared pleaded in a soft tone as his body arched into Jensen's touch.

"Tell me what you want baby boy," Jensen ordered, his voice rough with lust and need his green eyes glowing with the fire of passion.

"You to worship me and me to worship you. I need to feel your hands on me and in me. I need to feel you in me." Jared pleaded.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Jensen's lips. "I plan on doing that and a whole lot more tonight. I plan on worshiping at the church of Jared."

Jared's gasp and whimpers were like music to Jensen's ears. The way he pleaded and begged for more made him burn. The way Jared gasped out his name was all he needed. "Mine. You are mine, Jared."

"Yours Jensen. I belong to you and no one else."

 

* * *

 

It was completely by chance that while out together Jared and Jensen had to run into the one bastard that Jensen longed to punch.

Jensen's jaw clenched as he found himself face to face with the son of a bitch who had hurt Jared and was now back trying to wiggle his way into Jared's life once again. He didn't see what was so impressive about the man, he wouldn't deny that he was good looking but his teeth were a little too perfect one punch would change all of that.

That idea made Jensen's lips curl up into a smile.

"So your Jared's new sugar daddy. I can see why he went with you, but that will all change because I am back to claim what is mine." Stephen flashed Jensen a smirk.

The fist hitting his face had Stephen stumbling back, rising his hand up to touch his mouth he wasn't surprised to see blood on his fingers. But that faded away to shock that someone had the nerve to punch him.

"I'll give you that one for free, but the next one is going to cost you," Stephen warned Jensen.

A shark grin appeared on Jensen's face, one that has sent his enemies running. "It's fun if you think you are any match for me."

"Okay, boys you can measure the sizes of your dicks later," Adrianne spoke up coming to stand between the two men. The dangerous look in her eyes promised pain for anyone who dared to disobey her.

Of course, no one was foolish enough and no one had a death wish. She was the deadliest of them all. There was a reason that Jensen hired her after all.

Still, Jensen couldn’t help but get one last shot in, “Well, we both know who would win.” And he took great joy in the way Stephen’s jaw clenched.

Adrianne could only roll her eyes. She was surrounded by children.

"I am telling you this once and only once, stay away from Jared. You had your chance and you threw away one of the most amazing men all because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. I will tear the whole world down, burn everything until I find him." Jensen threatened, no promised as he stared down Stephen.

"The mighty Jensen Ackles in love who would have ever thought that day would come." Stephen sneered.

Something inside of Jared snapped and he took a step forward, "Stephen, I am happy with Jensen and honestly, it's not my fault if you can't accept that. You don't get to tell me who I can and cannot date. Like Jensen pointed out you had your chance and you blew it. And to tell you the truth I am happier with Jensen then I had ever been with you."

Proud of his boy, Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss that had both their toes curling.

"That would be your cue to leave." Adrianne pointed out to him.

Jaw clenching Stephen turned on his heel, he would get Jared to see reason and soon.

 

* * *

 

Jensen loved walking up to Jared curled up on his chest right where he belonged.

"Get dressed baby boy we are taking a trip to the countryside," Jensen whispered as he nudged his boy awake.

Jared could only blink at Jensen. "Why are we going to the countryside?"

"I arranged a visit with Jeff. He can't wait to see you again and Hilarie can't wait to meet you," Jensen informed Jared with a smile.  

A huge smile broke out on Jared's face it, would be nice to see Jeff again. "Can I bring Harley and Sadie?" Jared asked.

A smile appeared on Jensen's face. He had figured Jared would ask that. "I had Tom pack their stuff last night. I know that you wouldn't want to leave them behind. Are we taking your other furry friend?"

Jared gave Jensen a knowing look. "If Dean wants to come do you really think that you would be able to stop him? After all, this is the cat who snuck in and stole your underwear." Jared pointed out, a cheeky grin on his face.

Jensen had to admit that Jared had a bit of a point. "I can't believe that part of my life is no dictated by a cat."

Sitting up in bed Jared flashed his lover a cheeky grin, "You like him, your life is so much more interesting with having him in it."

Jensen shot Jared an unimpressed look. He would never admit out loud that he liked that fur ball. "But I am thankful for that blasted underwear stealing cat for bringing you back to me. My life is all the more interesting and all the better because you are in it." Jensen admitted.

Jared couldn't stop himself. He pulled Jensen into a quick kiss before letting him go and practically bouncing out of bed. Jensen stayed admiring the sight of Jared's delightful ass before climbing after him.

After a long shower, Jared and Jensen emerged to find an excited Harley and Sadie waiting for them. Dean was stretched out beside Adrianne, the only one he seemed to like besides Jared clearly, stating that he wouldn't be moving.

"Here. They are all ready for their T.R.I.P." Chad spelled out as he handed Jared the travel bag he always put together when taking Harley and Sadie anywhere. It had bowls, their food, bottled water, and toys to amuse them.

"Thank you, Chad." Jared smiled at his friend. "Are you guys ready for your trip?" Jared asked his two furry babies and he wasn't at all surprised when he got two happy woofs in response.

The drive to the country was perfect as it was just the two of them with Harley and Sadie who couldn't seem to sit still. It as if they knew that they were about to be able to run free in the country.

Jared was just as excited but he managed to hide it better. He had never been to a farm and it would be nice to see Jeff again.

When Jensen had called to inform Jeff that he had found Jared he hadn't been that shocked, something about those two told him that they would find each other again. He was happy for Jensen and Jared, but especially for Jensen as Jared kept Jensen from going to dark, he was a bright soul and one he knew Jensen wanted to keep safe.

Hilarie was right beside him, bouncing on her toes as she watched the SUV pull into their yard.

"You know not too many people would be this excited to see their partner's ex's." Jeff drawled out and he wasn't surprised when she swatted him on the arm.

"I know that I have nothing to fear after all I am the one who finally got you to put a ring on your finger. I did the impossible. Besides I bet the two of you were hot together and that fuels a few fantasies of mine and once I see Jared in person I can add him to it." Hillarie informed her husband, a smug look on her face as he coughed.

Hilarie had met Jensen and she liked the man and like she pointed out to her husband she didn't have anything to worry or fear about. She didn't see the problem in them still being friends. Jeff had come clean to her about their relationship and she knew that they were friends, mentor and student and lovers, but they had never been meant to last.

"Hello." She drawled out as a tall drink of water exited the passenger side. She could see why Jensen had gone after him. Once Jensen came to his side as he opened the back doors and let two rather excited dogs out she couldn't help but whistle they were drop dead gorgeous side by side.

Looping his arm around Jared's waist Jensen brought him over to where Jeff and a rather excited looking Hilarie were waiting. "Jared, I'm sure you remember Jeff and this is his better half Hilarie.

"Hi." Jared gave a shy wave.

Hilarie bounced forward and gave Jensen and then a rather surprised Jared a hug. "It is so nice to see you again Jensen and it is so nice to meet you, Jared."

Jeff took a step forward and gave both men a quick hug as well before stepping back beside Hilarie and pulling her into his arms. "It's good to see the both of you again. "

Something eased in Jared's chest. He couldn't lie and say that he hadn't been a little worried about seeing Jeff again. After all the last time that he had seen the man, he and Jensen were sort of an item but looking at him with Hilarie he knew he had nothing to fear; the man was in love.

The day had been perfect Jared absolutely adored Hilarie and he quickly saw why Jeff fell in love with her, if he had been into women he might have fallen for her as well.

"So how did you two find each other again?” Jeff asked as the four of them sat around the campfire he had set up Sadie was at his feet; she had taken to the other man from the moment he called her a pretty girl.

Jared knew what was coming the moment that look appeared in Jensen's eyes; his lover loved telling this story.

"His cat stole my underwear." Jensen drawled out as he slung his arm around Jared's shoulders tucking his lover closer against his side, loving the blush that appeared on Jared's cheeks.

A chuckle escaped Jeff's lips as he took a sip of his whiskey as Hilarie took a seat on his lap. "That sounds like a very interesting story one that we can't wait to hear."

 

* * *

 

Things had changed and for the better somehow Chad had worn Chris down and the two had ended up dating and were going steady, even if Chad liked to bring out Chris' possessive side by flirting with others.

Shockingly to no one's knowledge, Sandy and Adrianne had started dating shortly after Jared and Jensen had gotten together. The two women announced at breakfast one morning that they were getting married, there had been shock and happiness as well as spilled coffee much to Jensen's horror.

They had a new addition to their family Sam, a tiny kitten. Dean had found the kitten thrown in the garbage can like trash and he refused to leave unless the kitten went with them. At first only Jared and Jensen were allowed around to help care for the kitten all under Dean's watchful eyes and if Sam let out a sound of distress Dean was right there clawes flying, protecting the other from harm. Thankfully with a little care and love, Sam was healthier but what Jared loved most was since the day Dean brought him home the two were inseparable; where one went the other was right beside them.

This is the side of Jensen that only Jared got to see, the man underneath the feared mob boss, the kind, and loving side.

A soft smile appeared on Jared’s face as he watched the way Jensen’s fingers moved along the cords of the guitar. “Play something for me,” Jared asked softly, he loved the sound of Jensen’s voice.

Never unable to deny Jared anything, Jensen smiled down at him and sang the song that he knew Jared loved and that he was a little fond of as well.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

“Sap,” Jared whispered fondly, love shining in his eyes.

“Only for you.” Jensen didn’t bother to deny it.

“Damn right. You are mine Jensen Ackles, just like I am yours." Jared placed his hand on Jensen's chest right over his heart and did the same with Jensen's. Under their hands, the two of their hearts beat in sync with one another.

 


End file.
